


Back To You

by ShesJustLikeAMaze



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Awkwardness, F/M, Ice Skating, Inspired by The Sound of Music, Jordan Virtue conversations, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesJustLikeAMaze/pseuds/ShesJustLikeAMaze
Summary: AU-Inspired by 'The Sound Of Music' but also quite different. (There won't be any nuns or Nazis present in this fic). It was just a little idea that I had and wanted to get it in writing.Tessa Virtue moves to Montreal to Nanny for a family when her Long-Time boyfriend ends their relationship after a shocking discovery that Tessa is unable to have kids. Upon arrival Tessa wonders if she has made a terrible mistake when intense and unpleasant single father, Scott Moir, doesn't warm well to her. After spending a few days with Scott's four children Tessa realizes that these children need her more than she could have ever anticipated. She may just need them too.





	1. Took you like a shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet- Okay enough of that. I apologize for my lack of commitment to fics. I'm pretty sure I have like 3 unfinished ones that I should really complete before publishing this one...BUT I'm really feeling this one and it has been fun to play with. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. I have a few already written. I love comments and advice :)

The rain pelted down on my windshield in heavy sheets as the woman inside my GPS device mocked me for lacking faith in her directions. If I couldn't even see the road how was I supposed to trust that she would take me to the right house? How would I know it was the right house if I couldn't see the address? I was wondering if this had all been one big, spontaneous mistake when the mocking, fake British voice said, ‘arriving at your destination on the right’. I pulled over my Corolla in front of a large iron gate and read the numbers above the intercom. This was it. This was the correct house. I rolled down my window and squinted through the rain at the enormity of the mansion. It was a old and dripping with character, it reminded me a lot of the stereotypical haunted mansion. The moonlight cascaded an eerie glow over the immaculate property. I pressed the intercom and waited while it rang.

“Moir residence.” A woman's voice boomed through the dark.

“Hello, this is Tessa Virtue. I'm here to meet Mr. Moir about the nanny job.” I said, the rain soaking me through my open window.

“Come on in Tessa. Park your car to the left of the hedge and meet me by the main doors. I'll let you in there.” The woman said.

 

I pulled my car through the gates and suddenly flood lights came on guiding my path. I turned off my car and popped open my trunk pulling out my suitcase. I dragged my suitcase up the steps and knocked on the big wooden door. A gentle looking woman wearing yoga pants and trainers opened the door. She had a frilly apron that covered her cream cashmere apron.

“Hi Tessa dear, my name is Marta.” the older woman held out her hand to me.

“It's a pleasure to meet you.” I shook her hand.

“You're quite a pretty one, aren't you.” She led me inside, “And sopping wet. Come on inside before you catch a chill.” 

 

I followed Marta into the house drinking in my surroundings. It was a really, really beautiful home but something almost seemed lacking. Perhaps it was because there wasn't really much of a feminine touch...or really any character. The home itself looked like it had been done by a professional decorator but the pictures on the walls were all missing the faces of a smiling family, there were no shoes on the mat inside the door and the place was so immaculate as though it had been looked over with a fine tooth comb. For a household with 4 children and a single father I at least expected for their to be evidence of them living there.

“Follow me, I'll give you a tour.” Marta set my case by the stairs and started walking me through the three story home. We passed through the kitchen, living room, dining room, mud room and family room on the first floor. Up the stairs was a fitness room, the children's rooms, bathrooms and the master bedroom. Marta opened a locked door and then handed me the key ring. The door opened to a staircase that led to the third story. It looked like an attack that had been converted to a living quarters. The ceilings were sloped and the paneled walls painted white. A queen sized bed was in the center of the room and a desk and bookshelf tucked into the corner. A door led into the private bathroom and it was complete with a clawfoot tub. 

“This is your quarters. My quarters are in the basement. I take care of all the cooking and cleaning. Patrick is our maintenance guy. He comes twice a week to garden and do the odd job. On the keyring is a key for your personal quarters, one for the car Mr. Moir will provide you, one for the ice rink, one for the front gate and then one for each exterior door. Your job is to look after the children and their schedules. They are not in public school so you must be sure that you make time for their studies. I left a binder on your desk with all the children's schedules, their meal plans, appointments, study curriculum and rules. Please familiarize yourself with what the job entails as quickly as possible. Do you have any questions?” Marta asked.

“Where are the children?” I asked, noticing we hadn't seen them on our tour.

“They are at ballet class. They'll be home for dinner at 6pm. I need to finish the chicken but perhaps you should change into something dry, get settled and then meet in the dining room in half an hour so you can meet the Moirs.” Marta said, smiling sweetly.

“Thank-you.” I sighed, thinking about my luggage three floors down. 

 

I lugged my case upstairs and started unpacking it's contents placing my clothes in the drawers of the wardrobe. I pulled off my soaked blouse and replaced it with a soft pink crewneck. I used a towel to dry my hair pulling it back off my neck into a bun on the top of my head. I had a few minutes so spare so I started looking through the blue binder set on my desk. This Mr. Moir seemed to be an elite skating coach and ever single one of his kids lives are regimented. (This explained the arena keys and ballet lessons). I get Sundays off, but travelling with the family is necessary. Yup! I'm okay with Costa Rica. I looked at the clock and decided to make my way down to the dining room. The house felt abandoned with the only noticeable noise being my footsteps on the hardwood floors. I entered the kitchen and felt myself relax at the sight of Marta humming to the kitchen radio with slicing peppers. Still humming to the radio she silently took my arm and showed me to the table.

“You will sit here. Mr. Moir will sit opposite and the children will sit beside you.” Marta pointed for me to sit at the head of the table. I nodded my thanks and sat down at the table, wishing it would at least have a bouquet of flowers. I tapped my foot along to the Abba song Marta was cooking to and then stopped when a young boy walked into the room sitting down at the table.

“Hello.” I said smiling. The boy had hazel eyes and floppy brown hair that curled around his ears in thick waves.

“Hi.” The boy gave me a crooked smile. “I'm Seth.”

“I'm Tessa, I'm your new nanny.” I said.

“Are you sure?” he cocked his head to the side.

“I'm sure.” I chuckled. Then another voice came from just beyond the door.

“Who are you talking to?” The voice belonged to a girl. When she entered the dining room she stopped and looked at me with a matching expression to her brothers. This girl was older and definitely looked like her brother although her hair was a shade darker, almost black and her eyes were blue. 

“She's our new nanny.” Seth said.

“She can't be! She's so young.” The girl studied me, sitting beside me. I could tell she was wearing a ballet leotard under her sweater.

“It's true.” I smiled.

“Her name is Tessa.” Seth supplied.

“How old are you, Tessa?” The girl narrowed her eyes at me.

“I'm thirty eight.” I said.

“We usually only get old nannies.” The girl chuckled.

“Livi! Don't interrogate her.” Seth said.

“I'm Olivia.” the girl stretched her hand out towards me. “Olivia Moir.”

“I'm Tessa, Tessa Virtue.”

Suddenly two little girls came running into the dining room giggling. They looked nearly identical with hazel eyes and blonde hair in neat pleats down their backs. They sat across from their siblings and looked at each other like they were having a secret conversation with their eyes. At the same time they turned to look at me.

“Hi.” I whispered to the little girls.

“You're pretty.” one of them said.

“I like your eyes.” The other one smiled.

“Thank-you. I'm Tessa, your new Nanny.” I said softly.

“But you're young.” the first one said.

“We already went over this.” Olivia rolled her eyes.

“This is Mallory and McKenna.” Seth said.

“How old are you?” I asked.

“We're six.” Mallory? Said.

“I'm ten.” Seth smiled.

“I'm twelve.” Olivia supplied.

Marta came into the dining room and kissed McKenna on the head while placing a pitcher of water on the table. She looked around the room at the chatting kids and then paused.

“Livi, where is your dad?” Marta asked.

“I don't know, I think he went to have a quick shower before dinner.” Olivia said.

“Ah, I do hope he hurries. The chicken is going to get cold.” 

And almost like she's summoned him a Man walked through the arch leading to the table. I inhaled sharply at the sight of him. He was gorgeous. He had a full, thick head of brown hair and lidded hazel eyes. His nose was quirky and hooked and his body was built. I knew he was in his forties but he looked like his children could be his siblings. 

“Mr. Moir, good of you to join. Tessa is here, the new nanny.” Marta said, backing towards the kitchen. Mr. Moir looked up  and studied me. I couldn't read his expression but he didn't show any signs of being glad to see me. He cleared his throat and then forked a piece of chicken on to his plate. I wasn't sure what to do but he didn't seem to even acknowledge me. Seth grabbed himself a chicken breast and passed the plate down. Livi grabbed herself a chicken and then cut another breast in half placing each half on to the twins plate. I grabbed myself a portion and Olivia leaned into me trying to say something.

“Tessa.” She whispered, “you have to cut the twins chicken for them.”

I looked up to see Mr. Moir watching me, I stood up coming behind McKenna carefully slicing her meat. Once I was done I moved on to Mallory and cut her meat. Mallory placed her small hand over mine to pretend she was helping cut her own meat. She started making cutting noises with her mouth that sent McKenna into fits of giggles. Mr. Moir placed his hand over Mallory’s hand to silence her but in the process brushed his fingers across mine, causing me to blush.

“Enough now.” He said and the room fell silent again. I pulled my hand away and returned to my seat. We ate mostly in silence with just the clinking of cutlery against China and Marta’s music in the background.

“My edges are getting deeper.” Olivia said, breaking the silence.

“You need to open your hips more.” Scott said.

“But my technical scores have been quite good in competition.” Livi said.

“Hmm.” Mr. Moir grunted. Olivia hung her head.

“I used to skate.” I said, Mr. Moirs head snapped up.

“Really?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Really.” I said.

“Why'd you stop?” Olivia asked.

“I needed surgery on my calves. I was out for three months and my partner in that time replaced me.” I said.

“Pairs?” Seth asked.

“Ice dance.” I took another bite of chicken.

“I train in ice dance too.” Olivia said. “Seth does individual. He thinks he's a lone wolf.”

“I am a lone wolf.” He scowled.

“What about you girls? Do you skate?” the twins both nodded silently.

“Daddy makes us wear a helmet. It’s so ugly.” Mckenna complained.

“It’s because you’re little still.” Seth said, “He made me wear one until I was eight.”

“It’s to keep you safe.” I said softly, squeezing her shoulder, “It shows he cares about you.”

 

I looked across the table at Mr.Moir studying me. He had his chin tilted down and his eyes narrowed in a scowl. I don’t know why he didn’t seem to like me but this entire dinner was airing on the side of uncomfortable. When the kids weren’t making conversation there were gaps of silence. Mr. Moir continued to watch me in a way that made me feel uneasy. 

 

“Dad, could I watch a movie before bed?” Olivia asked.

“No.” He said without hesitation.

“What am I supposed to do?” Olivia whined.

“Do your homework.” He said focusing on his meal.

“I already did it.” Olivia dropped her fork and crossed her arms.

“Dad, please.” Seth said softly, “Inside Out is on Netflix now...We all really want to see it.”

“Daddy, we have done all of our maths and bedtime isn’t for another hour.” Mallory’s chin quivered. Scott sighed looking up at me with a set jaw.

“Mr. Moir…” I said softly.

“It’s Scott.” He said in a clipped tone. “You can have your baths and you can watch some of the movie but I want you all in bed by eight o'clock.” All four kids stood up all at once.

“Thanks Dad!” Seth ran out of the dining room before he could change his mind, the twins followed him. Olivia placed her napkin on her plate and followed behind at a walk. It was just Scott and I alone in the dining room. I reached for the water pitcher and filled by glass. I felt completely naked in front of him, watching me like I was a criminal.

“You have beautiful children.” I said, sipping my water.

“They got that from their mother.” He chewed his veggies slowly.

“Seth looks like you.” I tried to make conversation.

“Tessa, what is your story? Why did you accept this job?” He asked.

“Well...I’m thirty-eight years old, I’m unmarried and childless. I accepted this job because there was nothing keeping me at home. My long term relationship ended a year ago when my fiance asked me for his grandmother’s ring back. After we found out I couldn’t have children he decided he couldn’t love me anymore.” I said, matching his grim expression.

“Hmm.” Scott grunted, raising an eyebrow. “I’m sure the twins are just about done their bath.”

 

I took the hint and stood up watching him as I left the table. Why was he so unlikable? I climbed the stairs to the second floor and Seth was standing outside the bathroom with damp hair wearing his pajamas. Olivia came out of her room with a scrubbed face and her long damp hair hanging down her back in a braid. Olivia knocked on the bathroom door and then sighed looking at me.

“We’re always waiting on the twins.” She said.

“McKenna, Mallory?” I called, “Are you about done? You’re going to miss your movie.”

“We forgot our PJ’s.” One of the girls called out.

“I’ll grab you some.” I turned around and looked down the hall...Which room belonged to them?

“Last door on the left.” Seth said. I smiled a thanks and walked down the hall opening the door.

“THE RIGHT! I meant the right!” Seth yelled in a panic but it was too late. I swung open Scott’s bedroom door. I shut it as quickly as I opened it but even still I couldn’t unsee the picture frame on his bedside table that had a picture of a younger him and a beautiful bride in a white dress. Her blonde hair in loose curls under a veil and her eyes as blue as the tenerife sea. Scott was smiling and holding his new wife like she was the most precious gem. I quickly turned around and opened the door across the hall. The twins room was every little girl’s dream but much like most areas of this mansion, their toys didn’t look played with and their room didn’t look lived in apart from their small beds. I opened their wardrobe and found where they kept their PJs pulling out a pair for each girl. When I returned to the bathroom the twins hung up their soft yellow towels and climbed into the fresh set of PJs. Once all the kids were clean and their teeth were brushed we went back down stairs to the living room. Olivia operated the remote and found ‘Inside Out’ the kids got comfortable on the grey sectional and McKenna climbed onto Seth’s lap, Mallory cuddling into his side. I stood in the doorway and watched them wondering what they thought of me, or how many nannies they must have gone through. They all seemed like such nice kids but they were way too comfortable with a new person in their home. Olivia noticed me watching from a distance and patted the sofa in the space between her and Mallory. I walked over and sat between the girls feeling mildly self conscious. I wish I was a child again who wasn’t so worried about doing the wrong thing.

 

As the movie went on Olivia stretched out, leaning against my arm. Mallory shifted so her little feet were resting on my lap while her eyes were blinking heavily. Scott was nowhere in sight. 

“I think that’s like daddy.” McKenna said softly, still on Seth’s lap who was now asleep.

“What is?” I whispered worried that she wouldn’t continue if I spoke too loud.

“His sadness and anger balls are too many and now joy is almost all the way gone.” McKenna said, innocently.

“Is he hurting?” I asked placing my hand over hers.

“I guess so.” She shrugged, “He doesn’t laugh or smile like Joy.”

“He’s going to take it out on you.” Olivia said, “Because that’s what he does with all of our nannies. He’ll get upset and he’ll get cruel. You will pack up and leave without so much as a goodbye and the cycle will continue.”

“Is that what usually happens?” I asked.

“Yeah.” McKenna sighed.

“I don’t want you to go, Tessa. I think we could really like you.” Olivia nuzzled further into me, my heart swelled with so much sadness it made it hard to breath.

“I won’t leave unless you want me to.” I promised.

 


	2. Thought that I could chase you with a cold evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter up :) Just a note: I wrote some French into the dialogue in one part. I know very little French so I used google translate for a large portion of this. It is not 100% accurate so below I re-wrote the conversation and what it's supposed to mean. For you wonderful French speakers, I apologize for slaughtering your beautiful language. I wish I wasn't so monolingual. I appreciate comments.
> 
> “Is something bothering you, son?” Marta asked.  
> “It's her.” He said in French. I couldn’t help but wonder if he knew I was listening. If only I knew French.  
> “What about her?” Marta said back. Were they talking about me?  
> “She's intoxicatingly beautiful.” Scott sighed.  
> “Is this a problem?” Marta asked. Oh no! What did I do now?  
> “A? No. It just wasn't part of the plan.” Scott said, his voice thick.  
> “Does she remind you of Kaitlyn?” Marta said. Okay so they were talking about Scott’s late wife?  
> “No.” Scott said. “But she makes me swoon. I don't think I have ever felt that crazy, even with Kaitlyn.”  
> “Oh Mr. Moir, you are so completely fucked.” Marta said and they both laughed.

2)

****

I woke up to a nudge in my side. I sighed and then turned over before I felt a pair of strong hands slide beneath my knees and in the arch of my back fulling lifting me out of bed. I just opened my eyes to stare into Scott Moir’s face before he loosened his grip letting me fall to the floor with a thump.

****

“What the hell?” I yelled, rubbing my hip.

“It’s nearly six am and none of the kids are out of bed! Do your job!” Scott growled at me, clearly angry.

“How did you get in here?” I snarled.

“I have a key!” He turned on his heel towards the door. “If the kids aren't up and ready to go to the rink in fifteen minutes you can go back to where you came from.”

“What is the point in having a door that locks if you have a key?” I growled low in my chest.

“Because I’d rather that the kids didn’t have to witness you in that! It’s for their sake, not yours. Now get up! You have fourteen minutes.” Scott looked down my body, still sprawled out on the hardwood floor. I followed his eyes to my white underwear and silk tank top. I blushed and jumped up to my feet grabbing the blanket off the bed to cover up with. He gave a smug smirk and then marched down my stairs. I quickly changed into leggings and a blouse tossing my hair into a ponytail. The kids were already up and dressed by the time I made my way down to the kitchen. Mallory was finishing her toast and McKenna was holding her father’s hand waiting by the door. I grabbed my tote bag and followed the kids out the door who were getting into Scott’s van. Marta nudged my arm as I passed the kitchen handing me a piece of toast to take with me. I gave her a quick hug and thanked her rushing down the front steps.

****

The sky was still black as I drove the Land Rover Scott supplied for me behind his Tesla (at least he cares about the environment?) He pulled into the parking lot of an arena and he climbed out of his car, the kids following his lead.

“Why do I have to take a separate car if we’re all going to the same place?” I asked Olivia who came into pace beside me.

“The twins only skate for an hour and then they need to go to Sam’s studio in town for their dance classes. Seth and I stay here and we do two hours of skating and two hours of dryland. After the twins dance class that will give you enough time to come back to pick Seth and I up. We will go home and our tutor comes at ten and then our lunch is at twelve. Seth and I go to Sam’s studio from two until four for ballet and choreography. On Tuesdays and Thursdays we don’t go to Sam’s, instead we go to the Health center for our massages and physio. Dinner is usually at 5 when dad gets home and then we get the evenings off for down time until bedtime at eight.” Olivia explained. “Oh! And we get weekends off unless we’re at competition.”

“What do you do on weekends for fun?” I asked.

“Sometimes we go swimming or dad will take us to the mall.” Olivia shrugged.

“Don’t you ever hang out with friends?” I looked at the girl.

“I don’t have friends.” She shrugged.

“Oh Livi, you must have friends.” I felt sad for the girl.

“Well sometimes Nick, my skating partner, comes over and we’ll play in the garden.” She smiled. She had no idea what she was missing.

****

By the time I have run back and forth from the rink to the studio to the Moir residence I feel completely tired. I just got back from picking up Seth and Livi from ballet and the kids are all exhausted. Olivia is stretched out on the couch reading her book and Seth is rolling out his calves on the floor. Mallory didn’t sleep very long during her nap so she’s fighting sleep while playing a puzzle with her sister. I leaned against the wall watching the kids in desperate need for a glass of wine. Almost as though my prayers have been answered Marta hands me a glass, pouring herself a healthy amount. It felt weird that I have only officially been with the family for one day, I felt like I was really starting to figure these kids out. Marta inhaled the Merlot deeply and sighed, taking a third glass from the cupboard.

****

“Who is that for?” I asked checking the clock above the stove.

“Patrick.” Marta said like that was supposed to explain it all.

“Patrick?” I repeated. As though I summoned him a man walked in through the back door. Seth jumped up and ran to the man wrapping his arms around his torso.

“Hey bud!” Patrick picked up the boy, walking with him towards us. He set Seth on his feet and the extended his hand to me.

“You must be Tessa. I’m Patrick Chan, Scott’s go-to guy.” He smiled.

“Hi Patrick, it’s nice to meet you.” I shook his hand.

“Here you are, son.” Marta gave patrick a glass and he took a sip gratefully.

“So you do all of Scott’s Maintenance?” I asked.

“Yeah, I work as a Landscaper usually but Scott’s my best friend and I don’t live too far so I do the odd-job for him when something in this old creaky house goes wrong.” Scott chuckled, “The old man likes to think he’s handy but really he’s only handy with duct-tape.”

“He’s a busy man it seems.” I said.

“That he is, Tessa. I hope he’s treating you well.” Patrick glanced at Marta.

“He’s definitely...a little rough around the edges.” I sighed. Patrick laughed.

“I have a feeling he’ll mellow. Scott has a soft spot for pretty girls.” Patrick winked at Marta. She chuckled and batted him playfully in the arm.

“Chiddy! Dad hasn’t looked at a girl since mom.” Seth corrected him.

“Has he really had the chance?” Patrick tickled Seth.

“I guess not. I would love for Dad to like Tessa, she’s nice.” Seth blushed.

“I think you’re nice, too.” I smiled at the small boy.

“Patrick, should I set you a plate?” Marta asked.

“No thank-you ma’am, Lizzy expects me home. She’s invited her mother over for dinner and I’d be sent to the doghouse if I missed out on her roast.” Patrick kissed Marta’s cheek and finished his wine.

“It was nice meeting you Tessa, I do hope you stick around. You look good here. You fit.” Patrick said before leaving.

****

I watched as he closed the door behind him and jog down to his truck.

****

“What does that mean?” I asked Marta.

“It really is quite true.” She smiled, looking at Seth who was looking at me with a smile.

“It means that it feels happy again...Sort of like it did when mom was still here.” Seth said in a shy voice.

****

Scott walked through the door at exactly five o’clock and plunked himself down in his dining room chair. I was in the living room with the kids but I could hear his exchange with Marta. He was sighing loudly and I could hear the pouring of wine as Marta filled his glass.

“Is something bothering you, son?” Marta asked.

“C’est elle.” He said in French. I couldn’t help but wonder if he knew I was listening. If only I knew French.

“à propos d'elle?” Marta said back. Were they talking about me?

“Elle est enivrante belle.” Scott sighed.

“Is this a problem?” Marta asked. Oh no! What did I do now?

“Un problème? Non. Mais ça ne faisait pas partie du plan.” Scott said, his voice thick.

“Est-ce qu'elle vous rappelle Kaitlyn?” Marta said. Okay so they were talking about Scott’s late wife?

“No.” Scott said. “Mais elle me fait pleurer. Je ne pense pas que je me sente aussi fou, même avec Kaitlyn.”

“Oh Mr. Moir, you are so completely fucked.” Marta said and they both laughed.

“Alright kids, how about we go wash up for dinner?” I said, shaking the children from their activities.

****

We had another excellent, healthy dinner made by Marta. I listened to the children talk about their day and skating. I started to count the times Scott would silently watch me with a pained expression on his face, but I lost count. The kids mentioned that they enjoyed having me here, Marta and Patrick told me I fit in well. It was just Scott who made me feel like I was trespassing on private property. After all it was Marta who hired me, Scott didn’t take part in the process. I wonder if he wished that he had.

“So dad, about tomorrow..?” Olivia asked, tomorrow was Saturday. It was the children’s day off but not mine. 

“We have the SC October Ball. We are all expected to be there.” Scott looked across at me. “Including you.”

“What is this?” I asked.

“It’s a sponsorship event for the Canadian figure skaters and their coaches. It’s held in Montreal by Skate Canada and celebrates the Elite. We go every year with dad’s older teams.” Olivia explained.

“It sounds...fancy.” I winked at Seth who was smirking.

“It’s so posh! We get to wear beautiful dresses and have our hair done.” Olivia said excitedly.

“Oh...Are you sure it’s necessary that I be there?” I asked Scott.

“Yes. You need to watch the children.” He said in a clipped tone.

“I don’t have a dress.” I bit my lip nervously.

“I’ll call Matthieu after dinner and he will bring you one tomorrow. I’ll need your measurements.” He sighed, loudly.

“Who is Matthieu?” I asked.

“He’s our designer. He makes all of our costumes and gowns.” Olivia said.

“I’m really happy you get to come, Tessa. You will love their pumpkin dessert.” McKenna said.

“I love pumpkin!” I lightly bopped McKenna on the nose.

“Dad, since tonight is Friday does that mean we get to watch another movie?” Seth asked.

“Yeah, I was thinking we could watch ‘Beauty and the Beast’.” He said. Seth’s eyes lit up.

“Really dad? You’ll stay and watch it with us?” It broke my heart seeing how much Seth craved his father's attention.

“Really Seth, dad’s need breaks too sometimes.” The softness in Scott’s voice was something I hadn’t seen from him.

****

We ate the rest of our dinner in comfortable silence but the lightness in the room was undeniable and the smile on Seth’s face was clear. When the children finished their meals they ran upstairs for their bathes. I started clearing away plates and then Scott grabbed my arm stopping me from removing his. His grip was tight but not tight enough to bruise. I froze and looked at him with a confused expression.

“Listen to me very carefully, Tessa.” He said in a low voice, almost a growl.

“I didn’t do anything.” I tugged my arm trying to loosen his grip.

“Don’t you dare make promises to my children you don’t intend to keep. They like you a lot Tessa. Seth is a really guarded little boy and I haven’t seen him this happy or open since his mother passed away six years ago. Don’t you dare make them believe that you’re going to stick around.” Scott spat out these words.

“I never break my promises Mr. Moir, and I suggest you get comfortable having me here because unless you fire me, I’m not leaving. The only one who is going to break that little boys heart is you.” I ripped my hand from his grasp and his hazel eyes darkened.

“You can’t replace there mother.” He said with so much pain in his voice.

“I don't intend to. I just want to give those kids the affection they so badly crave.” I could hear my voice growing. “I have been here one day and it’s clear that what your children care the most about is pleasing you.”

“They’re athletes. I’m their coach.” Scott stood up, he was close enough that I could feel the anger radiating off his skin. I wasn’t about to back down.

“They are children and you are their father.” I countered in a steady voice just above a whisper.

“You don’t know the first thing about being a parent. You never will.” Scott said, his comment cutting into me where it hurt most. I balled my hands into fists and fought the pain.

“That was a low blow.” I said in a whisper. I turned on my heel and marched out of the room.

“Tessa! Wait.” Scott said but I couldn’t be near him for a second longer, not when he was intending on hurting me.

****

I walked up the stairs and put on a fake smile. The twins were in their Pajamas and Olivia was sitting on Mallory’s bed combing through her hair. I smiled at the three girls who were humming along to a Selena Gomez song while they helped each other get ready for bed. I could hear the shower still on in the bathroom that told me that Seth was still washing up. I walked up the stairs to my quarters and flopped back on the neatly made bed. How dare Scott be so insufferable. I pulled my cell phone out from my pocket and dialed the only person I knew would make me feel okay. 

“Hello?” Jordan’s voice was like honey and I could feel a tear run down my cheek.

“Hey.” I said, thankfully my voice was steady.

“How are you? How is the new job?” Jordan asked me.

“It’s pretty good, the kids are lovely.” I said.

“I still can’t believe you just up and moved to Montreal. That’s so crazy and bold and perfectly unlike you.” Jordan chuckled.

“I was so fucking ready to get out of that stupid town. Everywhere I looked there he was.” I rolled onto my side.

“Ryan?” Jordan asked.

“Yes, Ryan.” Even saying his name hurt.

“It’s his loss. He was a fucking coward.” Jordan said, “I still can’t believe that you’re working for Scott Moir. That’s insane. How is he?”

“He’s kind of mean.” I admitted.

“Seriously? He always seemed so nice.” Jordan was surprised.

“I think he’s just hurting.” I sighed.

“Just like you.” Jordan said.

“Just like me.” I repeated.

“Except you’re not a raging bitch, what’s his excuse?” Jordan asked.

“I don’t know yet.”

“Are you going to stick it out?” Jordan asked.

“Yes.” I said firmly, “Anyways Jej, I got to run. I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Okay Tess, I love you.”

“I love you too.” I hung up the phone and wiped away my tears.

****

I took a quick shower, washing away all the anger I felt previously. I didn’t need Scott Moir’s opinion to work here. I just needed the kids to know that I’m on their side and that I am here because I wanted to be. I pulled on a pair of pajamas and made my way down the stairs. I could hear ‘The Beauty and the Beast’ playing from the family room. I followed the noise and stopped in the doorway. I wasn’t entirely sure I was ready to cross the threshold yet. The sight of Scott Moir looking relaxed on the couch with his kids surrounding him made my stomach flip. It was everything I had always dreamed of but knew I’d never have luxury. When I found out I couldn’t have children I felt so completely empty. I know it was selfish of me to cry alone on that operating table, not allowing anyone to come with me to the appointment but my thoughts were so toxic and impure that I was worried the depression would seep out of my skin and into those who still loved me. When Ryan left I wasn’t at all surprised. I guess that is why I so badly wanted a baby. Because the love of a child is unconditional and that of a lover is temporary and changing. That’s how I always felt. I hadn’t ever met someone who didn’t make me question there commitment. Now I was torturing myself further but it felt a little less wrong. I got to be surrounded by family, even if it wasn’t my own. They needed me just as much as I needed them.

“Belle looks like Tessa, doesn’t she daddy?” Mallory nudged her father in the side.

“Yeah she does.” Scott said, quietly. His eyes heavy with sleep.

“Tessa’s pretty.” Mallory hummed to herself.

“She’s very pretty.” Scott agreed. I felt my mouth fall open.

“I heard you yelling at her.” Olivia said softly yet accusing.

“I was only trying to protect you.” He looked at Olivia whose arms were crossed in defence.

“Well don’t.” Olivia said, challenging her father. Scott opened his mouth to speak but I decided that might be a good time to enter. I walked into the room and sat beside Olivia who watched me curiously. I still couldn’t figure these kids out entirely but I had an idea that Olivia was a lot like her father. She was strong, firey and emotional. She was a natural leader and a wonderful big sister. Seth was quiet and gentle. He would do anything to please his father but I could see that he lacked the competitive drive that Olivia had. The twins were so small but they were years above their age. Mckenna was a lot more outspoken and bubbly where as Mallory was calculative, I had no doubt that they absorbed everything like little sponges. Scott was so lucky to have four amazing children and I could only hope that he appreciated them. 

Olivia uncrossed her arms and shifted beside me so she was leaning into my arm. Seth moved out of his perch on the floor and came to my other side, sitting beside me. Scott was on the opposite side of the couch with the twins cuddled under each of his arms. He wouldn’t meet my eye and looked very interested at the TV. I watched Scott and knew that he knew I was focused on him. The way he raked his hand through his hair and the bob of his adams apple gave me the impression that he was nervous. Finally Scott looked up and met my eyes. He didn’t break eye contact, we just stared at each other. I knew there was more to him than meets the eye. If I have learnt anything over the years it is that people are icebergs. What lays under the water is way more vast then what is represented. With each little bit that gets chipped away there is a rippling effect. I have yet to meet anyone who is always just fine. It’s always the ones who appear to live seamless lives that have actually dealt with the most heart ache. At the end of the day we are all people who want to love and be loved. Scott Moir included.

****

I wasn’t sure if it had been minutes or hours but it felt like a force field was keeping us connected. Suddenly the ending credits rolled down the screen and Olivia was shifting to stand up. I broke our eye contact and looked at the sleepy little girl.

“Did you like it?” Olivia asked, I had to think about what she meant.

“Yes honey, I loved it.” I smiled softly. I looked down at Seth who was fast asleep, his head in my lap. “It looks like this little bean needs to be carried to bed.”

****

I carefully shifted Seth and scooped him up in my arms. Scott quietly did the same with the twins carrying one child per arm. I went up the stairs first with him following behind me. We parted ways in the hallway and I went into Seth’s room placing him delicately on his bed. I kissed his cheek and flicked off his light closing the door. When I got into the hallway Olivia was still standing there shifting back and forth nervously.

****

“What is it Livi?” I asked gently.

“Could you tuck me in too?” She blushed.

“Of course.” I followed Olivia into her room and she climbed into her bed watching me as I sat beside her.

“You’re different.” She said. I chuckled softly.

“Thanks?”

“No, I mean...You’re different from our other nannies. Not just because they were all like grandmas. You remind me of my...of my mom.” Olivia looked down at the lap like that was a shameful thing to say.

“I will never replace your mom, Livi.” I said softly.

“I know, but...nevermind, it’s stupid.” Olivia scooted down so she was laying down.

“But what?” I asked, squeezing her shoulder softly.

“But you’d make a really good mother.” She yawned.

“That’s really sweet of you.” I said.

“I just don’t want to do it anymore. I never get to be the child.” Livi’s eyes welled with tears.

“What do you mean?” I grabbed Olivia’s hand and rubbed small circles in her palm.

“Ever since mom died I’ve had to help dad and I never get to be the kid. I’m always expected to be the role model or the caregiver.” A tear fell down Olivia’s cheek. “I heard you and dad fighting and you were right Tessa, I care a lot about pleasing my dad. I just wish that he’d see how little I still am.”

“Are you feeling like you’ve been growing up a little too fast?” I asked pulling her into my arms.

“Yeah, I think so.” She said.

“I’d like to relieve you of that burden.”

“It’s not just Seth who has a lot to lose if you leave, we all do.” Olivia wrapped her arms around my waist.

“I’m not going anywhere.” I said into her hair. “You can count on me.”

****

I tucked Olivia into her bed and then went down the hall to make sure the twins were asleep. Scott had tucked them in and they were as restful as little sheep. I turned to go up to my room but I stopped in front of Scott’s door. I don’t know why I did it but I knocked, immediately regretting it. Scott opened his door bear chested and in boxers. I could feel my cheeks flush but I tried my best to ignore how damn good he looked.

“Tessa…”

“Scott…” 

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“What?” I stepped back looking up at him. That was not what I was expected.

“I put my foot in my mouth and I feel like a prize idiot. What I said was a low blow and I’m sorry.” Scott shifted back and forth awkwardly.

“I…” I licked my lips nervously.

“Is everything alright?” Scott asked.

“I realized I didn’t give you my measurements…” I was a fool.

“I didn’t feel right asking a lady for her dress size after insulting her...I called Mathieu and he said he would bring over a few.” Scott’s face was now red.

“Oh..okay.” I turned to walk away but turned back around, “Scott?”

“Yes Tessa?” Scott suddenly looked so vulnerable.

“Could we try being friends?” I asked. “Or at least civil? We have to live under the same roof.”

“Okay.” He said softly. I smiled and then walked to my stairs. “Goodnight Tessa.”

“Goodnight Scott.” 

****

I pulled back the covers of my bed and sunk into the soft mattress falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to come from 1-100 really fast because who doesn't love drama?


	3. Let a couple years water down how I'm feelin' about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa learns about Seth's true passion. The Moir's go to the SC Ball and Scott gets jealous when Tessa sees an old crush. Mallory and McKenna tell Tessa how they feel about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)

3)

****

“Tessa, wake up.” I blinked my eyes open and groaned at the light.

“Oh good! Mon beau is alive.” A heavy french accent said. I rolled on my back and stretched my arms over my head. My eyes flew open when I head Scott clear his throat. Standing around my bed was Scott, Olivia, Seth, McKenna, Mallory and some man I have never met. I sat up upright and looked at each one of them, my blush darkening. McKenna hopped into bed next to me and stretched out.

“I think I’ll sleep here from now on, it’s so comfy.” She said.

“Scootch over!” Olivia climbed over me next to her sister. Pretty soon all the kids had climbed on the bed and made themselves cozy like a nest around me.

“You are like a princess with little blue birds helping you dress.” The man (Matthieu?) said.

“This princess will be late for the ball if she doesn’t get up.” Scott scoffed.

“Okay, okay...I’m up.” I rolled out of bed. “And again...Why do I even have a key?”

“Ms.Virtue must try on her dresses now, if you want to avoid seeing her cru et nu...I suggest you go now.” Matthieu said. Scott’s eyes grew wide, he took Seth’s hand and they led the little girls out of the room. Olivia lingered. I glanced at her and raised my eyebrows.

“I promise I won’t look, I want to help you decide.” She shrugged.

“Okay, you can stay” I sat back on the edge of my bed beside her.

****

Matthieu opened up his garment bags and pulled out three gowns. A dark red one, a gold one and a royal blue one. He hung the dressed on the door of my wardrobe and then pulled out three more. Olivia went to the dresses and felt the fabric between her fingers. She was a little fashionista, I could tell.

****

“I like this one.” She held up the blue one. It had a high neck and an A-line fit with a white sash around the waste. It was quite simple. Matthieu took the dress off the hanger and I stepped into it. It was pretty but it didn’t fit right. My small breasts didn’t quite fill out the top. Next I tried on the red one. It was backless and a little more risque than I was used to. It fit but it felt too...Moulin Rouge. I tried on the gold one, which was a mermaid cut. It was a size too small and squished me in all the wrong places. Matthieu groaned in frustration and then pulled a long purple dress from a garment bag.

“Try this.” He helped me step into the ball gown. It was dark purple with off the shoulder sleeves and a deep v-neck that scooped down my chest. Matthieu tied up the corset back pinching it in at the waist and the skirt flowed in layers down to my feet.

“Like cinderella.” Matthieu sighed. It was gorgeous.

“No Matthieu, Cinderella was blue!” Olivia said, feeling the skirt.

By the time Matthieu finished altering my dress and fitting the girls into their own gowns it was nearly two o’clock. Scott had to go to the rink to work on his senior’s short program so I stayed in the garden with the kids. Marta sat down on the patio chair beside me and handed me a cup of coffee. The girls were practising gymnastics flips on the grass and Seth was puttering around near the shed.

“You’re doing a good job, Tessa.” Marta said.

“I’m beginning to like it here.” I sighed, sipping the warm beverage.

“He’ll get better, just give him some time.” Marta said like she could read my mind.

“He doesn’t scare me.” I closed my eyes feeling the sun on my face.

“You are braver than the last few nannies. They only lasted a week.” Marta chuckled, “Seth, he’s frightened of his father.”

“Poor boy.” I sighed, “He’s such a sweet little guy.”

“Seth isn’t like his sisters, he doesn’t have the passion for skating.” Marta smiled sadly.

“But he does it anyways?” I asked.

“For his father.” Marta got back up and went into the house.

****

I walked through the garden behind the shed where Seth was playing. He was kneeling above the earth moving dirt with his hands. I could hear the girls giggles in the background but the way Seth hummed to himself happily so engrossed in what he was doing made me smile. I sat in the grass beside him and he jumped up like a scared animal.

“It’s okay honey,” I said softly, worried I would spook him further.

“I...I’m just playing.” Seth’s eyes were big.

“It looks like you’re making a garden.” I smiled, “It’s beautiful.”

“You think so?” Seth relaxed.

“I do.” I took his hand and pulled him down beside me. “Did you do this yourself?”

“Patrick helped me a little bit.” He blushed.

“Did you label them all?” I asked, pulling at a tag, “What does this one say?”

“It says Lilium regale, or it’s common name is the King’s lily.” He touched a petal of the flower.

“It’s beautiful.” I smelled it, “How about this one?”

“Viola alba, or the white violet. It’s probably one of my favourites.” He shrugged sheepishly.

“You are quite the taxonomist.” I noted looking at how he ordered his plants.

“Patrick lent me his plant book. I arranged them by eudicots over here, then I broke them down into the different Clades. This one with the Violet’s is Rosids.” He explained.

“This is your passion, isn’t it.” I smiled warmly, He glanced at me nervously.

“I skate.” He said, his brows creased.

“Can’t you do both?” I asked.

“Is that okay?”

“I think so, you did a wonderful job.” I looked at the little hidden garden.

“Thanks Tessa, can I tell you a secret?” Seth asked.

“Sure honey.”

“I want to be a Botanist when I grow up.” He didn’t meet my eye.

“That’s a great thing to want to be.” I reassured him.

“Yeah?” He smiled.

“Yeah!” I stood up pulling Seth onto his feet. “We need to get ready for the ball now, but Seth, maybe I can go out tomorrow and get you some more plants.”

“Really?” He said excitedly.

“Write down a few that you’re missing and I’ll see if I can find some at the nursery.” I said. “You should never feel ashamed of doing what you love.”

“Tessa, can you please not tell dad?” Seth said.

“I can keep a secret. But honey, if this is what you love you should never be ashamed of it.”

“Thank-you.” Seth reached down and plucked a Violet from its stem and reached up tucking it behind my ear. “But for now I don’t think he needs to know.”

****

            When our cab pulled up in front of the ballroom I suddenly felt really nervous. Olivia did one of her well practiced fishtail braids down my my back and Seth contributed by placing little white flower pins through the loops. Although he was only ten he was so handsome in his grey suit and gelled back hair. Olivia went all out with her red gown and sparkly silver block heels. Marta curled her long dark hair while I pulled the twins hair into ballerina buns and tried to keep them from lifting the skirts of there puffy blue gowns. Scott was meeting us at the ballroom because he had to go early with his seniors. Olivia grabbed my hand giddy with excitement and when our driver opened the door she squealed and climbed over my lap to get out first. I carefully climbed out after her and made sure that the twins were close behind. This event was big enough that they could easily get lost in the crowd. With one twin per hand and the older kids guiding a path we made our way into the extravagantly decorated venue. An usher at the front door wearing tails and a bowtie spoke into his radio and then waved us over.

“Bonjour, name?” He looked at me.

“We are Scott Moir’s plus five.” Olivia said.

“You’ll be seated at table 12, Mrs.Moir, here are your drink tickets.” The man held the tickets out to me. Seth and McKenna giggled from the implications. I took the tickets and put them in my clutch. He opened the red rope and we walked into the main ballroom. There were people dressed in all the most fashionable designer dresses and men behind cameras shoving a microphone in glamorous people's faces. I don't doubt that everyone here had media training, they all looked so comfortable. The venue itself is usually used for the orchestra but all the seats have been replaced by tables and the stage now homed a jazz band. From the balcony I spotted our table across the hall. I picked up the twins hands again and whispered, “be careful” to Olivia as she descended the stairs in her grown up heels. I sighed a breath of relief when all four kids made it safely to the flat ground. 

“Excuse me Ms.Moir,” Some woman with a microphone stopped Olivia.

“You look wonderful tonight.” The lady said.

“Thanks.” Olivia said, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

“I hear you will be skating in the Junior Worlds competition for the first time this year, how are you feeling about that?” Olivia looked up at me biting her lip nervously.

“I...I’m very excited.” Olivia smiled sheepishly.

“How does your father feel about the program you and your partner are debuting?” The lady asked.

“Her father is very proud of her and will be happy as long as she tries her best.” Scott came up from behind us, he placed his hand on Olivia’s shoulder and kissed her cheek.

“Dad!” Olivia hugged her father, “you look so nice!”

“Thanks kiddo, you look quite pretty yourself.” I noticed the woman was still filming this exchange. I smiled sheepishly. Mallory hugged her father's leg and Scott tickled her causing her to erupt with laughter.

“Tessa.” Scott said, I turned towards him and his jaw was set and his eyes were dark. I wasn't sure what he was thinking and that bothered me.

“You look really beautiful.” Scott's said and I felt my heart flip in my chest. Out of all the things I was expecting. This wasn't it.

“Thanks, so do you.” I smiled and for the first very rare occasion, Scott Moir smiled. A true, genuine, adorable smile. He really did look like a snack. His dark navy tailored suit hugged his body perfectly.

“How about me daddy? Do i look beautiful?” McKenna asked.

“Yes, you all look wonderful.” Scott moved beside me and held his arm out for me. I just watched him for a minute wondering why he was being so nice. Was it because of the media? The event? Or because he actually meant It?

“Please Tess, don't leave me hanging here.” He whispered softly. “I understand why you wouldn't want to touch me with a ten foot pole but please, let me try and be a gentlemen.” I couldn't help but chuckle as he whispered into my hair. I reached out my hand and linked my arm through his. Seth took the twins hands and Olivia followed behind getting a lot of attention from the cameras. Oh, how I wished I could be that pretty when I was a girl. I don't doubt she'll skip her awkward hormonal stage.

****

           We found our table and Nick and his mother were already sitting in two of the seats. Livi sat beside her partner and Seth beside Livi. The twins followed leaving Scott and myself sitting together. It wasn't long before Scott was being pulled in 100 different directions for photos or to meet new people. Olivia has also been of interest tonight as she is moving to the International division. Nick and Livi went with Scott to be interviewed leaving me with the younger children.

“Pst, Tessa.” Seth waved at me from a few seats down.

“Yes honey?” I said. He slid a folded napkin to me. I opened it and read the list of genus and species names they were carefully written in blue pen.

“Plants?” I asked.

“Yes, if you show the lady at the nursery or even Patrick, they'll know what to give you.” He smiled.

“Okay, I'll keep this safe.” I placed the napkin in my clutch with the drink ticket I probably won't be using. After all, I am still working.

****

           People were starting to return to their tables as dinner was about to be served. Scott Moir was a hot cometary so he was still somewhere schmoozing someone. A man in a nicely tailored suit came up to the table and lightly touched my arm interrupting my game of pattycake with Mallory.

“Tessa Virtue?” The man said.

“Yes.” I sat up extending my hand for him to shake, instead he brought my hand to his lips.

“You probably don't remember me but I'm James Brampton. We went to high school together.” He said.

“Oh my god, Jamie? No way! What are you doing here?” I asked.

“I work for TSN. I'm here for interviews.” He showed me his ID badge. “What a small world.”

“Do you live in Montreal now?” I asked him.

“Yes, I moved here for the job five years ago.” He explained, “I knew you skated when we were in School but I never expected to see you here.”

“Oh no, I'm not here for me. I'm here with Scott Moir.” I blushed.

“Oh wow, I had no idea. Are these your kids?” He looked at the four kids looking up at him with blank stares.

“Oh, n-" I was about to respond when Scott returned to the table. He placed his hand protectively on my shoulder.

“Hey Tess, can I get you a drink?” He looked up to see James standing there looking at me. “Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?”

“No, no...I just...went to Highschool with Tessa.” James said sheepishly.

“Oh that's cool man.” Scott brushed off James turning back to me, “You liked that Merlot we had yesterday, can I get you one of those?”

“Yes please, that would be great. Thank you.” I blushed and then suddenly Mallory’s little body climbed up on my lap.

“Sorry about that James.” I said.

“That's alright...I guess I'm not surprised.” James shrugged.

“I'm sorry?” I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

“You were always the golden girl in highschool, to me anyways. I had the biggest crush on you in highschool. I even got a job at the rink you skated at just to be near you, don’t you remember that? I guess what I’m saying is that I’m not surprised that someone as beautiful as yourself would catch the eye of the most famous athlete in Canada.” He chuckled sourly.

“Oh, no. Jamie, it’s not like that. I just work for Mr. Moir.” I said, blushing at his comment.

“Tessie is our nanny.” Mallory said sweetly.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. This is so embarrassing.” James ran his hand over his face.

“It’s okay.” I said softly, “And I do remember...You drove the Zamboni.”

“Yeah, I did.” He smirked, his face still red.

“I liked you too. And then senior year you started going out with Abby.”

“You did? I had no idea!”

“I did.” I blushed, “I guess we were both too shy to say anything.”

“Tessa, are you single?” James said, “I know this is forward but I would hate myself if I missed another opportunity because I was too shy to ask you.”

“I am, but I don’t really have much time off.” I smiled at the kids.

“You can’t date her.” McKenna said loudly. I looked at the little girl.

“Will you at least save me a dance then?” Jamie asked. “Just one dance.”

“Yes, I’ll save you a dance.” I blushed. Scott chose that moment to return with the drinks.

“I better get going. Enjoy your dinner.” Jamie said before scurrying away.

****

Scott placed a glass of wine in front of me and then sat in the chair beside me, draping his arm over the back of my chair. He took a long swig of the amber coloured whiskey in his glass and then placed the glass down on the table looking up at the four kids who were silently staring at him.

“What?” He said looking at the four unhappy faces.

“Tessa got asked out by that interviewer guy.” Olivia filled her father in. Scott looked at me.

“He’s an old friend.” I felt like I needed to justify this to him. Suddenly McKenna burst into tears.

“McKenna?” Scott looked across the table at the small girl in her baby blue dress. McKenna got up from her chair and ran into her father’s arms. Scott picked her up placing her on his lap. Mallory leaned into me nuzzling her cheek into my chest. I reached over and wiped a tear from Mckenna’s face.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Scott asked in a soothing voice.

“I don’t want Tessie to date that man.” McKenna gulped back her tears.

“Why not Micky?” Scott asked softly.

“Because!” She shouted between sobs, “She’s ours now.” Scott had to stifle a laugh.

“Tessa is allowed to date whomever she pleases.” Scott explained, his expression betraying the softness of his voice, “She does not belong to us.”

“But...But…” McKenna cried harder, suddenly I felt a warm tear rolling down my cleavage. I looked down and Mallory was now crying too.

“Oh boy.” I said looking apologetically to Scott, “I think me and the twins are going to take a trip to the ladies room.”

“Does anyone else want to cry over Tessa’s love life?” Scott said sternly to his other two kids. They shook their heads silently.

****

I walked to the ladies room with the two little girls plopping them on the counter. McKenna was still crying hysterically and Mallory was silent with tears softly rolling down her cheeks. I wet a paper towel and started dabbing lightly at the twins cheeks, while humming soothingly to them. Eventually McKenna’s cries softened and Mallory’s cheeks dried.

****

“Okay, now that we are calm, could you please explain to me what has you so upset?” I asked the girls.

“We don’t want you to date that man.” Mallory said quietly. Her sister still gulping back tears.

“Why not? He is a nice man.” I said.

“Because he’s…”Mallory stopped, looking down at her lap.

“Mallory?” I touched the girls cheek, “He’s what?”

“He’s not daddy.” She said, new tears fell from her eyes.

“Oh.” I straightened up, exhaling out a breath. “I’m having a hard time understanding what you’re getting at.”

“We want you to love daddy.” Mallory said in a voice hardly audible, “We want you to be our mom.”

“Oh Mallory, I’m not your mom. I couldn’t be.” I felt my heart ache.

“Why not?” McKenna whimpered.

“Because I’m just your nanny.” I wasn’t even sure how to explain all of this.

“It’s not fair.” McKenna crossed her arms.

“What isn’t?” I asked.

“Livi and Seth got to know mommy. They have pictures and memories. We didn’t even get to meet her. We want a mommy too. We need a mommy.” There was so much hurt and anger bubbling inside McKenna, Mallory felt it too but I could tell she was holding it all closed up inside herself. I leaned forward and took the two girls in my arms hugging them, holding them close. I wasn’t really sure what i could even say to them to fix these wounds but this was something I knew I’d have to discuss with Scott.

“I’m sorry you’re hurting.” I whispered softly, “I adore you all so much and I think it’s so sweet that you want me to be that person for you. I’m not your mommy but that doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you, okay?”

“Okay.” The girls mumbled into my shoulder. I picked one twin up in each arm and carried them back to our table. By the time we got there our dinner had been served. I put the girls down and they climbed onto their seats with puffy eyes. I sat back in my chair beside Scott and he looked at me trying to catch my eye. I cleared my throat draping the crisp, white napkin over the skirt of my dress.

“Tess?” Scott whispered, looking for information. I took a big gulp of wine.

“We’ll talk later.” I said, focusing on my plate. Trying desperately to push down that nauseating feeling that is making me want to run as fast as I can far, far away.

****

As the night went on the mood at the table lightened. The dinner plates were taken away and the speeches and toasts came to and end. Olivia and Nick went across the hall to chat with their friends from Alberta. The twins were the first two to take the dance floor, spinning in their puffy princess dresses, eventually Seth joined them spinning the girls like little dolls. Scott sat beside me watching his children while silently sipping his whiskey. Although the mood felt right I couldn’t help but feel nervous around Scott. He seemed so bubbly and down to earth in all of his interviews but he was different with me. There was an intensity to him that made a warm heat rise in my lower stomach. The way his eyes managed to find me, scoping me out, even in the crowded room. It bothered me that I wasn’t sure what he thought about me. One moment he’d be cold and reserved, the next he’d be soft as butter. I opened my mouth to say something, anything but suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder.

****

“Hi again.” James shrugged.

“Hi.” Scott turned towards me and narrowed his eyes.

“I finished my interviews and I’d really like to ask you for that dance.” James said. Scott watched me closely and I looked at him trying to read his expression. I wasn’t sure if it would be okay, I was at this ball to work, not as a guest.

“I...I need to watch the children.” I looked down at my lap.

“Oh, right...Okay.” James started backing away.

“It’s alright. I’ll watch them.” Scott said, not meeting my eye.

“Thank-you.” I sat there a moment just watching him. James stood awkwardly nearby. Scott downed the last of his whiskey.

****

I stood up and took James hand. He led me to the floor with many other couples. We went into dance hold and started swaying to the music. James was a good dancer. He was tall and handsome, his sandy blonde hair gelled back neatly. If I was sixteen again, I would be freaking out in this moment. I would have had butterflies in my stomach and a dizzying excitement in my head. I guess I’m either feeling the left over sting from Ryan or the time that has passed between us, but I don’t feel anything anymore. I wondered if the feeling ever would find its way back, if I would be capable of loving again after the heartbreak of losing someone I was prepared to spend the rest of my life with. 

“You’ve changed.” James said, as I watched Olivia across the room over his shoulder.

“Time tends to do that to a person.” I said.

“So what’s the situation with Scott Moir?” James asked.

“I nanny his children.” If that’s what you can call it when you have spent three days with a family and suddenly feel like you can’t imagine a life without them.

“So...Nothing is going on between you and Scott?” James asked.

“No, why do you ask?”

“Because he hasn’t taken his eyes off of you.” James said, a hint of jealousy in his voice. I turned my head to look at where Scott was sitting at our table and surly enough, his eyes were fixed on me. Nick’s mother was talking to him but he was paying her very little attention.

“He doesn’t own me.” I stated in a clipped tone. It bothered me that Scott’s eyes were like a weight holding me down.

“Of course he doesn’t, but I think he might be interested.” James chuckled.

“Trust me, he isn’t.” I grabbed James shoulder and turned him so he wasn’t facing Scott.

James and I continues to sway through a few more songs. We chatted a bit but I was starting to look for a way out of his hold because It has been quite a while since I’ve checked on the kids. I leaned back and turned to look at our table which was empty. Where was Scott? Who was watching the kids? I began scanning the dance floor that was now filled with couples. Okay there are the twins. Olivia and Nick are dancing by the front of the stage. Seth is talking to another young boy by the dessert table. Just as I continued scanning the hall for Scott I felt a shift in James body. I looked back to him and Scott was standing at his side.

“Can I cut in?” He asked. James looked at me and then back to him.

“Yeah, sure man.” James smiled at me and then moved away.

****

Scott picked up my hand in his and then brought his other hand around my back. I looked into his hazel eyes and felt myself relax. His strong hand around my back drew me in close to him. He turned my hand over in his left hand and placed it on his chest over his heart, covering it with his own hand. We swayed back and forth in perfect synchronization, his eyes searching into my soul. I bit my lip swallowing hard, trying not to read too much into the fast pulsing drum under my fingers. My fingers twitched nervously under his clutch and he softened his grip lightly brushing his thumb over the back of my hand.

****

“Scott?” I questioned as he pulled me even closer, breathing into my ear. I could smell the whiskey on his breath.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked.

“I’m fine.” I said, “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” he said, but his tone betrayed him. I tilted my chin up to look at him and he looked down at me, we were so close our noses were almost touching. Scott squeezed his hand around my back into me. There was desperation there, and perhaps even a note of jealousy. I snapped my head back to looking over his shoulder.

“Scott, I think we should discuss why Mckenna and Mallory were upset.” I said softly, feeling the need to fill the tension with conversation.

“Okay.” he said softly. His breath sending shivers down to my core.

“The girls were really upset because they didn’t want me to date James.” i said.

“I know.” His voice was back to being thick and harsh.

“Well they said the reason was because they wanted me to be with you.” I felt my cheeks burn. Scott started rubbing distracting circles in my lower back with the tips of his fingers.

“Is that right?” Scott started chuckling.

“Scott this is serious. The twins told me they wanted me to be there mom. I think you need to talk to them and set some sort of boundaries.” I said, feeling my mouth becoming dry.

“So what about this James guy?” Scott asked in a clipped tone.

“It doesn’t matter, we’re talking about the girls.” I said.

“Are you going to be seeing him?” Scott’s mouth was now on the skin behind my ear. Everything about this moment was so fucked up and was driving me mad.

“No.” I pulled away from him, looking him in the eyes, “But what does it even matter to you? You don’t even seem to like me.”

“It matters because as long as you’re living under my roof, everything you do affects my children.” Scott’s voice was dripping with jealousy.

“Scott…” I felt so much confusion. Why did he always make me feel like I was trying to hurt them.

“Tess,” Scott grabbed my hips, pulling me into him. I pushed away his hands and walked back to the table. I sat down and turned to face Scott who was looking furious. It’s about time someone knocked him down a peg.

****

By the time we got back to the house it was well past midnight. Scott and I didn’t talk the rest of the night, the awkward tension lingering between us. Scott carried the twins up to their beds, changing the girls into their sleepy pajamas. Tomorrow was my day off and I was almost thankful that I wouldn’t have to face Scott after his weird behaviour last night. I went straight up to my room and closed the door, locking it behind me. I immediately stripped off the beautiful purple gown and pulled on my comfortable Pajamas, I sent a quick message to Jordan telling her I wanted to talk to her tomorrow and then flopped back into my bed. The sting behind my eyes threatened to break free. I tried to fight the emotions coursing through my veins, the anger, the frustration...the sexual tension. How dare he. After trying to sleep for an hour I decided to get up and grab a glass of water to quench my thirst. I padded down the stairs to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water drinking it too fast. The cold water hurt my head and I swore under my breath. I walked past the basement door where Marta lived and could hear her faint snores. Maybe I just needed some fresh air. I walked out into the back garden sinking into one of the lawn chairs. My tears finally forced their way out. I wasn’t sure what I was doing here. I doubted that I could make it a year, as outlined in my contract. How could I when those children were weaving their way into my heart and their father made sure I constantly felt uncomfortable. Why was he doing this? Why was he making me question everything within me? But most importantly, why did I care? Why was it that I cared so damn much what he thinks?

****

I walked back inside locking up the heavy glass door. I climbed the stairs to peek my head inside the twins room. They were both missing from their beds. A panic rose inside of me and I raced to the next room throwing open the door. Seth’s bed was neatly made and the boy was gone. I closed my eyes praying that Olivia would be safety asleep in her bed, her three siblings with her...But when I opened her door she too was gone.

“Scott!” I called out, running down the hall to his room. I threw open his door, my heart racing. I could already feel the tears behind my eyes. Scott’s bedside lamp flicked on illuminating his room. He was blinking, fighting the light. I suddenly felt a sickening pain in my chest when I saw, fast asleep beside their dad. All four of the Moir kids. Scott slipped out of the side of his bed, rushing over to me. He looked as worried as I felt, his hands coming up to cup my face.

“Tessa, what’s wrong?” He whispered. I looked over his shoulder at the four sweet, peaceful faces. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away hoping he didn’t notice. He noticed. He brought me hard into his chest wrapping his arms around me, his fingers tangling in my hair.

“They weren’t in there beds. I panicked...I’m sorry.” I suddenly felt really embarrassed.

“It’s okay, they’re safe.” His voice was like honey, thick with sleep. He held me secure in his arms and when I saw Seth stirring I pulled away.

“I should go back to bed.” I whispered. 

“Okay.” Scott said. I backed away from his door, moving slower than I was commanding my legs to go. For every step I took backwards, Scott moved one step towards me. We silent did this dance until we were in the dark hallway. Scott reached out, feeling for my hips and pulled me towards him. I don’t know why I didn’t fight it. We were just inches apart, the sliver of light making the hunger in his eyes evident. 

“You were wrong.” Scott said, his voice husky, “I do like you.”

The next thing I remember Scott’s lips were on mine. It was nothing like I imagined it would be life. His lips were soft and he took his time. I leaned into him, my head feeling light. Scott wrapped his arms around me lifting me up. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he pushed my back into the hallway wall. I could feel him pressed hard against me. Scott moved his lips from my mouth to my neck. I threw my head back giving him easier access to my pulse point. His kisses were no longer soft and sweet, they began getting harder and hotter. His hands started to wander and I moaned as he bucked his hips into me. He lifted me away from the wall and carried me up my stairs tossing me down on my bed. He lowered himself on top of me sliding his hand across my stomach under the thin fabric of my top.

The next thing I know Scott had my tank top balled in his fist and he was planting kisses on my exposed chest.

“Scott…” I moaned as his thumb rubbed me over my shorts. My own voice was like a warning bell and suddenly I was fully aware of the compromising position I was in with my employer. I pushed him back and rolled from underneath him. He sat up so quickly he could have given himself whiplash. He looked from my bare chest to my tank top balled in his hand with his eyes wide. His adams apple bobbed up and down as he stared at me like a deer in headlights.

“I'm...I’m so sorry.” He croaked, his voice husky.

“Just go.” I whispered. He didn't wait to be asked twice. He stood up and adjusted himself in his pants before running down the stairs, slamming my door behind him.

****

What the fuck did I just do?


	4. And everytime we talk, every single word builds up to this moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is a filthy disease.

4)

I woke up Sunday feeling like complete crap. I would be surprised if I didn’t get fired and that would be a new low for me. Keeping a job less than a week. The rain pelted against the window and I groaned not wanting to face reality quite yet. The house seemed quiet below me so I rolled out of bed pulling my robe on. I didn’t realize until just now that I wasn’t wearing a top, which led me to believe that Scott still had it somewhere with him because he darted out of here so fast it’s unlikely he would have left it. I snuck down the stairs and all seemed quiet. Maybe everyone went out, or maybe they were asleep. I turned into the kitchen where there was clattering of pots and pans. I wouldn’t have to face Scott if Marta was in the room. I turned the corner and BAM. I collided with Scott’s hard chest, my entire body smacking into the firm exposed skin. I jumped back and looked at him like he was holding an axe opposed to a spatula.

“Sorry.” Scott murmured, turning away from me.

“Where is Marta?” I asked, Scott had a pan on the stove with bacon and eggs cooking.

“It’s her day off, she went to spend the day with her Grandkids.” Scott’s face was beet red and his voice strained. He wouldn’t look at me.

“Tessa!” Olivia came into the kitchen holding her phone, “Look!”

****

I looked down at Olivia’s phone. She was on a social media website and there were pictures of me and Scott dancing splashed all over the page. Captions such as, ‘Spotted: Olympic Champion Scott Moir with beautiful woman at Skate Canada Ball.’ or ‘Is Quebec’s most eligible bachelor off the market?’ spread across the headlined. I gasped and my face got really hot.

“News travels fast.” Olivia laughed. “Now everyone thinks you and dad are together.” Scott and I looked at each other at the same time and suddenly my phone started ringing, saving me from dying from embarrassment.

“Who is that?” Olivia asked, “Is that James? I bet he’s probably pretty jealous.”

“OLIVIA!” Scott shouted, “Leave her alone.”

“Woah, okay. You didn’t have to yell.” Olivia held her hands up in defence.

“It’s my sister.” I said, “I better go take this.”

****

I didn’t take Jordan’s call. I couldn’t talk about this with her here. I put on clothes and brushed my teeth before heading out the door and getting into my car. I needed three things: Time, Space and Coffee.

I arrived at the Cafe just as it was opening. I ordered a coffee and found a seat by the window, letting the sound of the early October rain pattering against the glass calm my nerves. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed my sister's number.

“Tessa!” Jordan said, on the first ring.

“Hi.” I muttered. Not ready to face this awkward conversation.

“Explain yourself.” she demanded.

“I have nothing to tell.” I lied.

“Photos of you are splashed all over the internet. Why do you look like you're playing wifey to Scott Moir?” Jordan said.

“It's not real. None of it is real.” I pressed my finger to my temple.

“So Scott pressing his nose into your cheek while you carry his child...isn't real?” Jordan chuckled, “You're full of shit.”

“I'm their nanny! I was only at the ball because I needed to watch Scott kids. It was loud, he was trying to talk to me.” 

“Mom is freaking out. You moved to Montreal to get away from drama...not to play house with Canada's most famous Athlete.” Jordan sighed, “We are worried about you Tessa, we are worried that you're not doing well.”

“I'm doing fine!” I exclaimed.

“Maybe you should come home.” Jordan sounded sad.

“No!” 

“Tell me that you are not romantically involved with Scott.” Jordan demanded.

“I'm not!” I felt my blood boil. “I'm not some damsel in distress that needs to be taken care of. I'm fine.” I knew this was only a half truth.

“Okay Tess, just please be careful. Scott Moir is kind of gorgeous, I know your type and that man is it.” She said.

“He is not!” I lied, again.

“Full of shit.” Jordan huffed, “Anyways, T. I’ll let you go, mom is already making plans for Christmas. Can you email her or something letting her know when you can come home?” 

“Okay. I need to ask Scott when I'm able to take a holiday. As soon as I know, I'll pass on the dates.” I said.

“Okay Tess, I'll talk to you later.” Jordan said.

“Bye.” I whispered hanging up. I am so sick in the head.

****

I spent the rest of the day trying to busy myself. I bought a few too many plants from the nursery and a stack of novels from the used book store. I dreaded having to go back to the house and face Scott. Once five o’clock hit I decided enough is enough. I got into my corolla and drove through the rainy streets back to Scott's home. Marta’s car wasn't in the driveway and my stomach was growling. I could probably get away with making some toast and poached eggs without burning down this gorgeous century home. I carried the plants around the house and tucked them behind the shed where Seth had his garden. I returned to my car to grab the books and by the time I was unlocking the front door my clothes were soaked and clinging to my skin. I opened the door and the house was dark and quiet. I sighed a breath of relief as I made my way up to my quarters. I changed into a cozy pair of sweats and tied my hair up on the top of my head. The growling in my stomach got louder so I abandoned my books and went down to the kitchen. Where was everyone? The old house felt empty without the padding of little feet and the sweet sound of laughter. I flicked on the light and sitting on the counter was a plate covered with him foil. On a little yellow sticky note stuck to the top was a neatly written note, ‘Tessa, we went to a dinner party in the city. Dad had leftovers from lunch so we saved you some. I hope you had a good day, we miss you. -Livi’. I smiled at the sweet little note and uncovered the dish. I groaned when I saw the perfect blackened chicken on a bed of perfect rice with perfect veggies. Why did Scott have to be so… Perfect? I slid the plate into the microwave and cooked the dish, thankful that I didn't have to try using the gas stove. The meal tasted as damn good as it looked. 

I tried to keep myself busy on my own but I just felt so restless. I paced the three floors of the house until I finally decided to light the fireplace and pull a blanket over myself, drowning out my dangerous thoughts with sweet melodies from Scott's record player. Eventually my eyes fluttered closed and I fell asleep.

I woke up with a startle when a woman's laugh filled the room. The record was skipping on the player and the fire was just embers. I sat up and Scott was coming through the door holding his jacket over the head of a beautiful Marilyn Monroe look alike. The kids followed behind looking tired and unhappy. Olivia was holding a delicate little box in her hand. Once the kids saw me on the couch they ran over plopping down beside me. McKenna wrapped herself in my blanket and curled against me. Olivia sat on the other side of me and placed the box on my lap.

“I asked dad if we could bring you home some pie.” Olivia said sadly.

“Thank you.” I looked between the four kids, none of then looking well.

“What's wrong?” I asked them

“Dad met a woman.” Seth said, his brow furrowed.

“Oh.” I said trying to disguise my disappointment.

“Her name is Francine.” Seth, crossed his arms.

“She was very pretty.” I said with fake pleasure.

“She's blah.” McKenna scrunched up her nose.

“What does that mean?” I asked.

“She's not as nice as you are.” Mallory said quietly.

“Or as pretty.” McKenna sighed.

“Or as fun.” Seth said.

“Or as honest.” Olivia said. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

Suddenly Scott and Francine walked into the living room. They both stopped, Francine looked over me with pursed lips and a disapproving cock to her head. Scott looked at me with an intense stare. I cleared my throat and stood up extending my hand.

“Tessa Virtue.” I said.

“Francine Lavallee.” She shook my hand, “Don't you look comfy.” 

“Yeah..” I laughed nervously looking down at my sweat pants and oversized t-shirt. It was nothing compared to her short, tight black dress.

“Tessa is our nanny.” Scott supplied.

“Ah so you were the one in the purple gown. How ever did you afford such an extravagant dress?” She clearly was very blunt. “Surely Scotty doesn't pay you THAT well.”

“Scott is very generous to me. As are his friends. His seamstress lent it to me.” I felt my cheeks redden.

“He is such a lovely man, isn't he. His charm is part of the reason why our company chose to sponsor his skaters.” She explained.

“Oh what is your company?” I asked.

“Lavallee designs. Surely you've heard of it.” She smiled.

“No, I'm sorry.” I shrugged. Olivia stood up sliding one hand into mine, the other holding my dessert.

“Oh Olivia, you’re not going to eat that are you?” Francine asked Livi.

“No, I brought it home for Tessa.” She smiled at me.

“Oh good,” Francine pinched Olivia’s tummy, “It’ll make you fat.”

“Come on kids, lets go get ready for bed.” I looked at Olivia who was looking down at her stomach.

“Tess, it’s your night off. You don’t have to put them to bed.” Scott said softly.

“It’s alright Scott, you’re on a date. I don’t mind.” I said in a clipped tone. Am I jealous?

“Tess…” Scott’s eyes darkened. I turned around and the kids followed me up the stairs.

****

I got all four kids into their PJs and started tucking them into their beds when the sky got stormy and erupted in loud booms of thunder and lighting. Mallory and McKenna ran out of their room shaking with fear. I kissed Seth on the forehead and turned to tuck the twins back in when he grabbed my hand. He was trying to be brave but I knew he was frightened.

“Tessie, I’m scared.” Mallory said.

“Okay little ones, up to my room.” I said softly.

All four kids ran up the stairs to my room and jumped into my bed. I climbed in the middle of their little bodies and they hid under the covers when another flash and big boom shook the old house. I opened up the container that Olivia brought me and stuck in the fork.

“Who wants the first bite?” I asked. The kids popped their heads up.

“But the thunder…” McKenna said.

“It’s okay, it won’t hurt you. It’s just loud.” I whispered.

“May I please try some?” Seth said in a timid voice.

“Yes, come on up from under there and try some pie.” I tickled him. He climbed above the covers and fed him a bit from off my fork.

“Who is next?” I looked at the three girls.

“I would like some.” Mallory said. She climbed up over the covers and crawled into my lap. I scooped some pie and she took a bite from my fork.

“Yummy!” She giggled.

“Tessie, why aren’t you scared?” McKenna said, still under the covers.

“Because I have pie!” I chuckled, “My tummy always knows what I need to make me feel better. When I’m sad, I drink water, because sometimes I confuse being sad with being thirsty. When I’m scared or nervous, I eat something sweet, it calms my nerves and makes me happy.”

“That’s silly.” McKenna said.

“You should try it!” I scooped up a fork full of pie. McKenna crawled up from under the covers and then jumped into my arms when thunderstruck. I held her in my arms and she bit the pie off of my fork.

“Did it help?” I asked.

“It helped.” She smiled.

“Okay Livi, you’re next kiddo.” Olivia was leaning against my headboard watching the rain outside the window.

“No thank-you.” She said softly.

“You don’t like apple pie?” I asked her biting some off of my fork. It was delicious.

“Livi loves pie.” Seth said.

“It’ll make me fat.” She wrapped her arms around her tiny center.

“Olivia, don’t listen to what Francine said, having a treat every once in a while won't make you fat. You train hard, you deserve it.” I said.

“You don’t get it.” She said.

“What don't I get?” I asked.

“Skating is an esthetic sport. I have to look perfect to be perfect.” Her blue eyes welled with tears.

“That’ll be hard to achieve when perfection does not exist.” I scooted back against my headboard and wrapped my arm around her. “All you have to do is work hard, dream big and be fearless.”

“Maybe.” She shrugged.

“Olivia, you have been granted a spot to represent Canada in the Junior Grand Prix in Helsinki and you are only twelve years old. That is an incredible achievement for you and Nick.” I reassured her. “Sharing a bit of pie with people who love you wont take that away from you.”

“What if I fall.” She licked her lips as she watched my fork.

“What if you fly?” I kissed her cheek, “if it was easy and wasn't a risk, everyone would be doing it. Sure, you're an athlete and you want to win but your programs are only four minutes long. Four minutes is no time at all compared to the hours you put into mastering your sport. It is no time for the blood, sweat, or tears. Kiddo, if you start letting opinionated people cheapen your hard work and you cave under the pressure of their scrutiny, you're only allowing them to push you to resent the one sport you fell in love with in the first place.”

“You’re right.” She said. “I really would like some.”

I gave Olivia a bite. We continued sharing my pie until it was all gone. The kids were so interested in passing around the take-out container and talking about their favourite things that they hardly even noticed the storm beyond the walls. I placed the container on the bedside table and picked up one of the books that I bought earlier that day. I started reading the first chapter. McKenna nodded off first, Mallory shortly after. Seth fought the sleep but eventually his eyes closed. Olivia curled up against my side listening as I read the story. I felt her head get heavy on my shoulder and knew she too was asleep. I placed my book down on my stomach and turned to look at the lamp out of reach. There was no way I was going to be able to turn that thing off with four children asleep on me. I layed down and closed my eyes. The room went dark behind my eyes and I heard footsteps moving around my room. I opened my eyes and Scott was walking towards my door.

“Hi.” I whispered, he turned around.

“Hey Tess.” He smiled, “I’m sorry I tried not to wake you. I saw a light on.”

“Thanks.” I shrugged.

“Did you have a good day?” He shifted his weight awkwardly.

“Yeah, I did.” I smiled, “Did you have a good date?”

“It wasn’t a date.” he said firmly, “She’s a sponsor, the dinner was an obligation.”

“Right.” I said. We just stared at each other for a few seconds.

“Tess…”Scott took a few steps towards the bed.

“It’s okay.” I said quickly.

“No. It’s not.” He stopped and looked down at his feet.

“Francine is nice.” I lied.

“Francine isn’t you.” He whispered. I bit my lip nervously.

“Scott…” I looked beside me at the sleeping children. “We should talk about last night.”

“I know but it’s been a long day so how about we discuss what happened, tomorrow.” He smiled sadly.

“Okay.” I smiled back.

“Goodnight Tessa.” Scott turned around and walked down the stairs.

****

The trouble with us is that we never ended up talking about it. The following week was really busy. The kids were preparing their new programs for competition and they had so much work to do. Finally on the Friday we had a moment alone but he announced that he was leaving to go to Japan for two weeks with his senior teams. The weather got worse and the ground started freezing. I bought Seth a bunch of planters so he could dig up his plants and move them in the shed. Everyday seemed to become lonelier and lonelier without Scott. The kids missed their dad and tried to watch as much of the Canadian teams skates on tv as they could fit into their busy schedules. He called as often as possible but with the time change we often missed him.

****

It was Sunday evening and we were waiting in the airport for Scott to return. Halloween decorations were scattered around the arrivals gate and carved pumpkins were making an appearance on each of the airports check in desks. We watched as people rolling their luggage greeted their families. A collection of red ‘Canada’ jackets made an appearance at the gate. McKenna went on her tippy toes to try and see through the crowd for her dad. An exhausted looking Scott was walking between two happy looking athletes wearing medals. The couple ran and hugged their parents who were standing on the other side of the queue.

****

“Daddy!” McKenna called to her father. Olivia waved.

****

Scott came towards us at a fast walk. He dropped his case and picked up the twins hugging them close. He put them down and grabbed Seth and Livi into a bear hug kissing the tops of their heads. I don’t think I fully realized how much I had actually missed Scott until I saw him back where he belonged, with his family. I knew I probably looked like a fool with a smile like the cheshire cat seeing how happy the kids were, but I didn’t care at all. Once released from his father’s grip Seth picked up his dad’s bag and wheeled it. Scott turned towards me and hugged me, careful not to linger.

“How was your trip?” I asked as he let me go.

“My teams did a great job! Third and Fifth.” He said, “But am I so thankful to be on home soil.”

“You must be exhausted, we’ll take you home and make you some dinner.” We walked in step with each other.

“I was exhausted but now I feel wide awake, I missed you guys.” Scott said.

“The kids missed you too.” I shrugged, leading him out to the car.

“What about you?” He asked, I looked up at him, “I bet you had a wonderful time not having to put up with me.” He joked.

“Wonderful indeed.” I laughed. It was too quiet but I wouldn’t tell him that. The problem was that Scott looked hurt. He looked like he was fishing for me to tell him that I missed him. Like the disturbing feeling of sadness when looking across the table to see an empty chair, was mutual. Have we become used to each other?

“Well Ms. Virtue, party is over.” He wrapped his arm around my waste and gripped a little harder than he needed to. In some way I couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to hurt me, to match his emotional pain of rejection with physical pain. The problem is that we just pretended that what happened three weeks ago didn't, yet the feeling of his hands on my skin is still there like a tattoo. It's a mortal purgatory. 

The first snowfall dropped down on the Monday morning making everything glow white. It made everything seem quieter as well. I was sitting in the stands of the rink with half an hour before I had to leave to pick up the twins from dance. Olivia and Nick were upstairs conditioning and Scott was in the center of the ice, Seth skating around him.

“Seth! Come on!” Scott roared as the boy crashed down on the hard surface.

“I'm sorry.” Seth rubbed his knees and went to try his jump again.

“What were you doing while I was away? Did you even train at all?” Scott raked his fingers through his hair.

Seth gained speed, came around the bend and threw himself high in the air. I already knew before he even left the ice that he wasn't landing that jump. He was leaning way too far forward and his rotation was too slow.

“What was that?” Scott roared. Seth moved out again, his body stiff. “Seth, stop. Bring it in.” The boy skated to the center of the rink, stopping in front of his father.

“What's going on?” Scott asked.

“Nothing.” He mumbled.

“If it's nothing then why aren't you landing any of your jumps?” He roared.

“I'm sorry.” I could tell that Seth was falling apart.

“Don't be sorry and just do it properly.” Scott snapped, “You'll never hold a number one spot if you give me that kind of crap.”

“I don't even care!” Seth cried, a very uncharacteristic outburst. Seth started skating to the boards in tears. Scott followed him red in the face.

“You don't care?” Scott roared, “Am I wasting my time then?” I stood up and rushed down to the boards as Scott's anger flowed out of him. Seth was shaking with sobs and I knew something was up. Scott opened his mouth to speak.

“You keep your mouth shut!” I scolded, opening the door to the boards so Seth could leave.

“Tessa, stay out of this.” Scott snapped.

“Absolutely not.” I put my hands on my hips. Seth put on his guards and wrapped his arms around my waste, tears wetting my jacket.

“Seth, get back on the ice. You're acting like a baby.” Scott punched the boards hard.

“You're acting like a bully Scott! He's having a bad day.” I yelled at Scott, Seth gripped onto me like his life depended on it.

“A bully? Stop being so soft. I'm his coach!” Scott roared.

“Mom, can you take me home?” Seth said between sobs. As soon as the words left his mouth I knew it was a mistake. I looked up at Scott and his face momentarily softened with sadness and confusion.

“We are going to go home now.” I said in a dangerously low voice, turning Seth away from his dad.

It wasn't until we were almost at the studio that Seth was calm enough to talk. He was a sensitive little boy but he was usually quite good at controlling his emotions. 

“Ready to talk?” I asked him.

“Okay.” he sniffled.

“What has you so upset?” I asked.

“I just don't want to do it anymore.” He wiped his eyes, “I'll never be good enough to make my dad happy.”

“Honey, if you really, really don't want to skate anymore, you need to talk to him about it.” I said.

“Can't you?” He whimpered.

“I could but I think he'd like to hear it for you.” I said softly.

“He's going to be mad.” Seth said.

“I don't think you're giving your dad enough credit. He's competitive and emotional but he's also the kindest, most caring person I think I have ever met and he loves you so, so much Seth. He might be a little disappointed but I promise you he won't love you any less.” I said softly, pulling into the parking lot. 

“What about you Tessa? Will you still care for me?” He asked, my heart jumped out of my chest.

“Of course, I'll always care about you. Do you think I would have spent my day off helping you move plants into the shed in the freezing cold if I didn't care about you?” I chuckled.

“I guess not.” He exhaled deeply, his entire body relaxing.

“Hey Tessa…” Seth said quietly.

“Mmhmm?” 

“I'm sorry I called you mom.” He said softly.

“It's okay honey, it's what a psychologist would call a Freudian Slip.”

I managed to take the kids home for their scheduled school session without a run in with Scott. All of the kids were feeling pretty gloomy after Seth’s outburst. Not because they were worried about themselves, they were more worried about me. I was always the scapegoat. Olivia jogged down the stairs wearing her leotard for ballet, surprisingly Seth came down the stairs, also wearing his gym clothes.

“Are you going to ballet?” I asked him.

“Yeah, I like Sam. I like ballet too.” Seth grabbed his bag by the door.

****

I coloured with McKenna and Mallory in the viewing area of the studio while the older kids had their posture corrected by Sam. I felt really tired and just wanted to curl into bed and sleep for a month. But life isn't that kind. My phone started ringing and the ID said in accusatory letters, ‘Scott’.

“Hello?” I said into the receiver.

“Hi Tessa.” Scott's voice was strained. “Are you at Ballet?” 

“Yeah, we're all here. Seth is in class.” I told him knowing he was probably wondering.

“Okay, thanks.” He sighed, “I was just wondering when you were going to come home?” Scott sounded even more exhausted than I did and dripping with sadness.

“Are you at home already?” I asked. “It's not even five.”

“Yeah I came home early. I wanted to apologize to Seth. I guess I just missed you guys. Anyways Tessa, there is a man here who said he's your boyfriend. Marta let him in.” Scott said.

“I don't have a boyfriend. I told you that he-" 

“He said his name is Ryan.” Scott cut me off. 

“Oh.” I didn't know what else to say. What the fuck was Ryan doing at Scott's home? After all this time, what could he possibly want from me?

“Anyways Tessa, it seems like you have a lot to work out.” Scott said, his voice haunting.

“I didn't ask him to come.” I said, feeling the need to explain myself.

“What does it even matter anymore?” Scott said, his voice growing. I felt my heart fracturing in my chest.

“What is that supposed to mean?” I felt so frustrated. Why did he know how to get right to the root of my core? Scott didn't answer me before I heard the click on the other end.

The car ride home was silent and thankfully the kids are perceptive enough not to ask questions. I pulled through the big gates and saw Ryan's cobalt blue mustang parked in the drive. Why he decided to drive a lowered car in the snow is beyond me. He never really was the sharpest tool in the shed. The kids looked at me for answers and I just shook my head giving them a silent que to go inside. I lingered behind hoping that the kids wouldn't have to witness whatever was about to happen. I walked through the door and the house seemed quiet, other than Marta’s kitchen radio. I walked into the kitchen and Marta gave me a knowing look pointing her chin in the direction of the dining room. I walked into the dining room and sitting at the table across from Scott was Ryan. The second I saw him it was like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over my head. He didn’t look very different, although he got a haircut. The black sweater he was wearing was one that I bought for him. There is just some things six years of your life you can’t erase. The thing I wasn’t expecting to feel was longing, I was sure I had gotten over that but it was still there. The pain was much, much duller but it didn’t feel much different from the way I felt when he slid my engagement ring off of my finger at the same time as whispering, ‘I’m sorry, but I don’t love you anymore.’ It was humiliating, cruel, and completely heartbreaking. I may have been longing for his touch but I was certain about one thing, all feelings of love for that man were gone, or better yet: Replaced.

“Ryan…” I let out a sob, “What are you doing here?”

“Hi Tessa.” Ryan looked up at me, “I’m sorry I should have called.”

“What are you doing here?” I asked again, my voice shaking. “How did you know where to find me?”

“I saw a magazine in the market with you on the cover. I called Jordan and she said you’d be here. I...I made a mistake Tessa.” Ryan said. Scott stayed silent but he did not leave.

“A mistake?” I laughed sarcastically through my tears, “Breaking off our engagement and walking out of my life isn’t a mistake. A mistake is hitting the gas pedal instead of the brakes.”

“I’d do anything to take it all back, I want to marry you Tessa. I want you to come home.” Ryan said.

“This is my home now Ryan.” I sat down between Scott and Ryan.

“This is not your home, and these kids are not your children.” Ryan sighed, “I’m worried about you Tessa, you’re kind of acting crazy right now.”

“I’m happy.” I started crying again, looking at Scott across the table.

“Oh, you can’t be serious. He’s paying you Tessa. This man does not love you and neither do his kids.” Ryan stood up, “I do!”

“You don’t love me.” I sniffled, “If you love me you wouldn’t have left me.”

“What you’re doing is prostitution.” He scowled, growing angry.

“That’s enough!” Scott said in a dangerous growl.

“What’s wrong Moir? You’re scared if she leaves you won’t have anyone to play house with? You’ll lose your hole and heartbeat?” Ryan spat.

“I think you should leave.” Scott snarled, “You have no business being with a woman as special as Tessa. Take what little dignity you have left and don’t come back.”

“That isn’t up to you!” Ryan squared himself up.

“No! It’s up to me.” I stood up blocking Ryan’s path to Scott. “And...I’m sorry Ryan but I don’t love you anymore.” I used his same line back on him. “I will never love you.”

“Is that really it then?” Ryan asked. “You’re going to reject me after I drove here all the way from Ontario? Just to tell you that I love you?”

“I didn’t ask you to come here, Ryan. In fact, I would have been fine if I never saw you again.” I blinked back the tears.

“You’re impossible Tessa. No one will ever love you like I did.” Ryan said before turning his back and walking out of the house. I stood frozen as I listened to his car start up and rip through the iron gates. He was gone forever. I inhaled a sharp, shallow breath and collapsed with the weight of my emotions crashing around me. I buried my face in my knees and suddenly there were strong hands lifting me up off the floor. My tears made everything blurry and my head pounded. My own sobs making me hurt. Scott lowered me still in his arms on the couch. I was sitting on his lap and he was cradling me in his arms. This entire situation should have been way weirder and awkward than it was but the way Scott’s chest rose into my back as he embraced me felt really safe and relaxing. Soon enough my breathing matched his and the tears stopped falling. I opened my eyes to look into Scott’s beautiful hazel eyes as he ran his thumb along my cheek.

“It’s going to be okay.” He said softly.

“It doesn’t feel like it.” I whispered.

“Thank-you for choosing to stay.” Scott said.

“I just hope I made the right decision.” My eyes were stuck on his. Flecks of gold on brown.

“You did in my eyes.” He leaned closer, “The kids and I love you Tessa. Don’t let someone who is stupid enough to let you go, try and make you feel worthless. Since you have arrived here you have made our family feel whole again. If you were to leave now I don’t think I would be able to handle it. I would miss you too damn much. I think this is everything I was meaning to tell you before I left for Japan.” Scott said all of this, the shock of his words setting inside me.

“But we fight like cats and dogs.” I whispered, his nose now touching mine.

“I’m stubborn but I listen to you, because you’re never wrong.” He moved his hand down my neck, “You’re not wrong about this either.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me in a hug. He held me close breathing into my hair. There was something so romantic and soft about this moment that made me forget that I hadn’t been here my whole life. That I had once had to experience a colourless, bland life without Olivia, Seth, MacKenna, Mallory, and Scott Moir. I felt a soft hand on my back and when I looked up from where my face was tucked into Scott’s shoulder McKenna was standing there in front of her other siblings. She had a worried look on her face but when she saw her daddy’s smile she gave me a knowing look, climbing next to me wrapping her arms around me. The other three kids followed her lead and when I felt Scott’s soft lips on my forehead I was coaxed back to reality. This wasn't just about a job anymore.


	5. And I gotta convince myself I don't want it, Even though I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates, secret's revealed, and Kate Virtue's stamp of approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally got this chapter up. Better late than never, eh? I hope you all like fluff! I wanted to thank-you all for the kind comments. It really does give me the fuel to write and It is totally heart-warming. <3

5)

Our plane landed down in Hamilton and getting all four kids organized proved to be quite a task. Scott was trying to collect the kids passports and stack all our cases on a cart while I held Mallory’s hair back as she got sick in a paper bag. Olivia started crying because of the smell of Mallory’s throw up and Seth kept pacing nervously back and forth not watching McKenna like he was asked, who as a result, wandered off towards the magazine stand.

“McKenna, stay with me.” Scott called to the little girl. “Seth, I asked you three times now to keep an eye on your sister.”

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Olivia whimpered.

“Go sit down, take McKenna with you.” I said.

“Tess, was I supposed to call the cab or were you?” Scott asked.

“Scott!” I sighed, “You were supposed to. I have no idea where we are going.”

“Seth!” Scott called to the boy, “Can you grab that black case? It’s Mallory’s.”

I watched Seth pick up the dark gray case from the baggage claim looking at the luggage tag and then back up at his dad nervously.

“Not the grey one! The black one!” Scott’s neck was getting red. I picked up Mallory who had finally stopped getting sick and jogged to the baggage claim just in time to grab the black case. I walked over to Scott and put it on the cart. He was breathing in puffs and I knew he was totally frustrated.

“You and your wife are looking a little outnumbered. I would have stopped after the first two.” Some man nudged Scott playfully in the arm. Scott turned to the man, teeth bared.

“You know what buddy!” Scott said between his teeth. I put my hand on Scott’s back and rubbed soothing circled there.

“Scott, relax. Just focus on getting the bags, I’ll handle the kids and call the cab.” I said softly.

“Thank-you.” Scott exhaled a breath and then leaned into me.

“You’re a lucky man, sir.” The same man said. I smiled politely.

****

Finally after giving Mallory some gravol and telling Olivia to stop being a drama queen we were back on the road. Our driver took us to our hotel and checking in went to plan. We got two rooms; Scott with Seth and Livi, and me with the twins. I hardly had time to get settled before McKenna was jumping on one of the beds in her bathing suit and water wings. Mallory was asleep on the other. Scott’s room was right beside ours, I could have just called him but instead I picked up the hotel phone and called his room number.

“You alright Tess?” Scott asked.

“Mhm, did you get the skate schedule yet?” I asked.

“I did, you sound sleepy, are you sleepy?” He teased.

“What are our skate times?” I asked.

“Tomorrow is non-judged practise and Saturday is the short programs. Sunday is the Long's and the gala.” Scott said.

“Okay. I was thinking I’d meet my mum in Toronto on Sunday so I might miss the awards.” I closed my eyes.

“Oh, okay..” Scott sounded distracted, “Hey Tess, the kids want to go down to the pool. Do you want to meet down there in 15?” Scott asked.

“Yeah sure, Micky is already wearing her water wings.” I chuckled.

“What a water baby, alright T, I’ll see you soon.” Scott hung up.

****

I walked into the Hotel pool chamber and Olivia and Seth were already in the water. Nick was sitting on the ledge of the pool beside Scott and his dad, Roger. Scott was facing away from me and I couldn’t help but stare at the definition of the muscles in his back. I sucked in a breath of chlorine filled air and sat in one of the pool chairs. Mallory still fast asleep in my arms. McKenna ran full tilt towards the pool splashing her dad as she jumped in. Scott turned to see me watching him and then came over to sit next to me.

“Did all that vomit make Mallory sleepy?” Scott said reaching over and running his hand through his daughter’s hair.

“Yup, she’s out like a light.” I said.

“So you’re going into the city Sunday? Do you know when you’ll be home?” Scott asked.

“No, I’ll be back before bedtime though.” I smiled.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t disappointed.” He chuckled softly.

“It’s my day off.” I sighed.

“I know, I know. I was just being selfish. The kids will be at the gala all evening and I wanted to ask you on a date.” Scott shrugged, blushing.

“Oh.” I looked at him with surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean...If you wanted to...I kind of like you, Tess.” Scott placed his hand on my bare knee.

“I already told my mom I’d go to see her. Can we go some other time?” I placed my hand over his.

“You don’t have to.” He looked down at the pool tiles.

“I want to.” I squeezed his hand.

“Why don’t you go tonight? I can take the kids.” Laura, Nick’s mom sat beside me on the other chair. “The kids would probably benefit from an early night. I can send Roger to get some ice cream treats and we can set the kids in our room with a movie.”

“Would you do that for us?” I asked.

“Of course! Honestly Tessa, Scott has been talking about you non-stop. I think at this point Rog and I just want to see him put his money where his mouth is.” Laura laughed but Scott and I both blushed.

“Thank-you Laura! I owe you one.” Scott said.

“You owe me nothing.” She smiled kindly.

****

I just finished applying a thin layer of makeup and pulling on a simple burgundy wrap dress when Scott knocked at my door. I swung it open and let my jaw drop when I saw Scott standing before me looking like the sexiest man alive. His clothes made him look like a million dollars and he smelled intoxicating. Whatever cologne he was wearing, that's my aphrodisiac.

“You look beautiful.” Scott said, I looked down at my footed tight and scuffed heels.

“Thanks,” I tucked my hair behind my ear.

We walked through the halls and into the night in silence. A cab was waiting for us at the entrance of the hotel and Scott opened the door for me to get inside. We arrived at the restaurant and the wait staff sat us at a pretty little table with a white tablecloth and one bloomed red rose in a glass vase. Scott pulled out my chair and I sat down, watching him as he adjusts his napkin on his lap three times. He wasn’t making much eye contact as he found anything to fiddle with.

“Scott?” His head snapped up to look at me, “Is everything alright? You seem...restless.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m just nervous...I haven’t been on a first date in seventeen years.” He sighed. I chuckled. Not because I thought that it was funny, I was just so relieved to see that he too was nervous.

“It’s okay, you know me.” I smiled, “We can just be us.”

“Yeah, you’re right...I’m overthinking this.” He slid his hand across the table to hold mine.

The waiter came over with water and wine. He filled both of our glasses and I watched Scott take a long swig of his.

“This isn’t wrong, is it?” I started to feel the doubt, “You know...Being your employee.”

“No, Tess.” His eyes softened, “You’re not just an employee, you’re so much more than that. You’re woven into mine and my children’s lives now.”

“But doesn’t that complicate things even more? What if things don’t go well? What if we don’t come out of this whole?” I was now the one over thinking things.

“Can’t we just be happy for right now?” Scott brought my hand to his lips.

“One day at a time.” I said softly.

****

We ordered our food and after shamelessly flirting like teenagers and laughing at Scott’s dad jokes we started to relax into the evening. Scott ordered lamb and I ordered fettuccine. Halfway through our meals Scott decided his lamb was too gamey and I decided my pasta sauce was too messy; so naturally we swapped. I was really starting to see the many layers of Scott Moir and the more I learned about this man the more I felt my heart latch on.

“You know, you are the only woman I have ever met that insists on arguing every single point I try to make. At first I thought it was completely frustrating but now I kind of love it. You keep me on my toes Virtue.” He laughed.

“I only argue when you’re wrong.” I teased.

“You are so stubborn you know that?” He pinched my cheek playfully.

“Yeah, I know that.” I laughed.

“You are kind, thoughtful, compassionate, caring and so completely stubborn.” He wrinkled his nose.

“That’s probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” I laughed a loud full belly laugh.

“But seriously Tess, what you did for Seth was so kind. That boy looks up to you so damn much and when you bought him those plants, his heart grew two sizes.” Scott said gently.

“Wait. How did you know about the plants?” I asked.

“I know everything that goes on with those kids. I know that Seth doesn’t love skating like Livi does. I know that he has a special little garden that he has put a lot of time and effort into. I know that he has a special planter for his white roses because those were Kaitlyn’s favourite. I also noticed that he made a new planter with Peonies that he labeled his, ‘Tessa Flower’. I know that Olivia sometimes takes herself too seriously and that she forgets that most of the pressure she deals with is from a place internally. I notice that she doesn’t always eat enough and that she spends a lot of time scrutinizing herself in the mirror. Above all else, I know that since you’ve come into our lives my children have been happier.” He said.

“Scott, if you know that Seth doesn’t want to skate anymore, why do you make him do it?” I asked.

“I don’t.” He said, “I have been waiting for Seth to be brave enough to tell me himself. Honestly Tessa, I would be happy with anything Seth chooses to do as long as he’s happy. I want him to stop trying so hard to impress me because I already love him unconditionally.” 

“I had no idea.” My eyes softened, looking at Scott in a new light.

“I don’t want Seth to be walked all over. I want him to have a little bit of courage and self-confidence.” He sighed.

“And Livi?” I looked up at him.

“I used to count her calories to make sure she was eating enough because she was getting pretty bad there when she went through her growth spurt a year ago. She was almost taller than Nick and they struggled with their lifts. She thought it was because she was fat, not because Nick wasn’t strong enough. You have been a great role model for her Tess. She’s been making healthier decisions. She doesn’t feel as much pressure to be...I don’t know..”

“Grown?” I finished his sentence.

“Yeah, she’s too young to put that kind of responsibility on herself.”

“You’re an amazing father, Scott.” I placed my hands over his across the table. 

“Thank-you Tess.” He lowered his eyes, “Do you want to share dessert with me?”

“Pie?” My face lit up, Scott laughed.

“Anything for you.” He said, I believed him. I believed that he would do anything for me.

****

We shared a pie and had another glass of wine. We talked and we laughed. I don’t remember ever being this comfortable with anyone. Scott paid the bill while I was in the ladies room, knowing full well that I was too stubborn to let him pay. I shrugged on my coat and we walked into the cold night air.

“I’ll call a cab.” Scott took his phone out of his pocket.

“No, don’t. I want to walk.” I smiled.

“Are you sure? It’s quite a few blocks and you’re wearing those sharp dagger shoes.” He laughed.

“You mean heels?” I poked him in the side. Scott slid his hand into mine, lacing our fingers.

We walked for a little ways and then I regretted not taking the cab. I just really wanted to spend more time with Scott, getting to know him has been a pleasure. The snow was making me feet wet and cold and a blister was forming on the back of my heel.

“Are your feet hurting.” Scott glanced at me.

“A little bit.” I blushed, “I...I just didn’t want our date to end so soon.”

“Here.” Scott placed his hand behind my back and I squealed when he lifted me into his arms bridal style.

“Scott!” I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“I don’t want it to end either.” He kept walking on.

****

The cold winter air didn’t seem so bad when I was wrapped in Scott’s arms. I was really impressed that he walked four blocks carrying me like I was as light as a feather. Once we got to the front entrance Scott placed me down on my feet and picked my hand back up kissing it softly. We stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. Scott turned towards me and suddenly he felt intoxicatingly close.

“Tess.” He whispered, his breath on my cheek.

****

Scott took me in his arms and then lowered his lips to kiss me on the shoulder. He kept his lips there breathing me in. He moved his hands from my back down to my waist and giving me a little squeeze and then he pushing away.

****

“Scott?” I looked at him curiously. Wasn’t he going to kiss me?

“I had a really great time tonight.” He said softly.

“I did too.” We were so close, his nose pressed into my cheek.

“Thank you for giving me a chance.” Just as he was about to kiss me the elevator doors opened. I sighed a breath of agitation. And Scott let go of me taking a step back. He held my hand as we walked through the hallway to collect the kids.

****

Scott knocked lightly on Laura’s door and when she opened it all four of the kids were still awake. Scott thanked her and Roger for watching them and then called the kids so we could go to bed. McKenna talked about how she got to eat chicken nuggets for dinner and how she ate all six of them like a big girl. We herded all four kids back into the elevator and when we were standing shoulder to shoulder Scott grabbed onto my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. We got to our rooms and Olivia and Seth went with Scott. I was fishing in my purse for our room key when Scott moved towards me and took me in his arms, not wasting any time pressing his lips to mine. It was smooth and chaste. It wasnt like the first time he kissed me. This was nothing like I have ever expected from Scott. The butterflies in my stomach made me feel weightless and his hands on my hips melted me. He pulled away before we forgot we had an audience. I was actually very surprised Scott would kiss me in front of the kids but Mallory and Olivia were like little detectives. They would find out soon enough.

“Goodnight.” He blushed. All four kids gawking at him with shit grins. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” I was blushing so hard I could barely speak.

“Night.” I sighed. Mallory took my hand and Olivia giggled softly wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I opened our door and the two little girls came into my room with me. I changed them into their jammies and tucked them into their bed. I fell back onto my pillow with a grin plastered on my face that I didn't bother trying to disguise.

“Tessa and daddy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” McKenna sang, Mallory giggled beside her.

“You two monkeys stop teasing me and go to sleep.” I whispered. Sleep would not come easy tonight.

The following morning when I woke up, Scott was already in coach mode. I met him downstairs with the twins for breakfast and Livi, Nick and Seth were already in their practise gear. Scott had his clipboard on the table and he was going through the skate times with the kids. As soon as I approached the table going to take the chair beside him, Scott's face softened.

“Hey, did you sleep well?” Scott leaned over kissing my cheek. I wasn't sure if I would ever get used to this.

“I did eventually. These goobers passed right out...but not before teasing me a little. Their conscience must be pretty clear.” I joked.

“Awe honey, did you get teased by the children?” Scott said in a sarcastic voice.

“Yes! And whose fault would that be?” I rolled my eyes. Scott pinched my cheek playfully.

“Tessa and daddy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” the twins chanted. Seth looked at Olivia horrified.

“Weren't you discussing skating?” I begged Scott to change the subject. He looked amused but I was red as a tomato.

“What are you going to do all day while we are practicing?” Olivia asked me.

“Christmas shopping!” I smiled. The twins danced in their seat.

“Santy claus!” McKenna squealed.

“It's SANTA Claus. Not Santy Claus.” Mallory corrected her sister with a mouth full of oatmeal from the continental breakfast.

“It's Leviosa, not Levi-o-sa.” Scott mocked his daughter. Damn he was in a good mood. This made me feel so flattered knowing I was the cause.

“You're a Harry Potter fan?” I turned to Scott.

“Yeah, we all love that little wizard.” Scott said.

“I knew there was a reason why I like you.” I put my hand on Scott's shoulder pressing into the tension.

“Ugh, you guys are so soft.” Olivia flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“Okay, I better stop distracting you. I'll meet you here at about four?” I said.

“Okay, see you later.” I stood up but Scott grabbed my hand pulling me back. He planted a quick smooch on my lips before letting me go. “One for the road.” He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes but couldn't hide my smirk. I grabbed a banana and took the little girls with me before I completely lost control.

****

I met Scott and the kids back at the hotel with bags full of gifts that I purchased for my family and friends. Olivia and Nick were sitting on the lobby sofa huddled behind his Ipad and Seth was asleep against Scott who looked equally tired.

“Long day?” I asked, sitting across from him.

“Mmhmm.” He blinked heavily, “How did it go?” Scott asked.

“Well, I bought the entire mall I think.”

“Did you get me anything.” He smirked.

“You mister, are on the naughty list.” I said.

“Oh!” Scott winked, “How are you going to punish me?” I blushed.

“Make him eat soap.” McKenna said.

“Micky!” He barked with laughter, “That’s cruel!”

“Or ants!” Mallory giggled, “And spiders.”

“Wow, I feel betrayed.” Scott acted in fake hurt.

“No, daddy.” Mallory jumped off the couch and into Scott’s lap. “I was kidding. I love you.”

“Micky?” Scott was looking at the smug little girl still beside me.

“I love you too...but I still would like to see you eat soap. For all the swears.” She smiled.

“Does daddy swear?” I looked at her.

“Yes! All the time.” Olivia joined the conversation, “Just last night when he was in bed he mumbled, ‘Fuck, Tessa’ while he was trying to fall asleep.” Scott’s neck burned red.

“Livi! What do I always say about listening but not repeating?” Scott groaned.

“Sorry dad...But you did say that.” She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

“Is anyone else starving?” Scott scratched the back of his head.

“What do you want to eat?” I asked.

“The kids compete tomorrow so I think maybe we should have an early night. Want to do room service?” Scott asked.

“Sounds good to me.”

****

We took the kids up to our rooms, I dropped all my bags off in my room and gave the twins a bath and got them ready for bed. We moved over to Scott’s room where Seth and Livi were already set in front of the hotel TV. Nick and his parents went into town for dinner so they weren’t joining us. I looked through the menu and wrote down what the kids all wanted to eat while Scott flipped through the tv trying to find a Pay-Per-View movie.

“What's ‘School girls, detention, and daddies?’” Seth asked. Scott looked at me, all the colour running out of his face and I just erupted with laughter.

“It's an adult show.” Scott said in a strained voice.

“Oh? Kinda like a ‘Saw’? I bet it's really scary.” Seth said. Scott scrolled quicker.

“Terrifying.” I said. Giving Scott the side eye. It wasn't untrue. Most pornos were mostly terrifying and even sometimes incest.

I ordered our dinners and after arguing over ‘Finding Dory’ and ‘Princess Frog’, Scott decided to put on ‘Ice Princess’ because it was one everyone would enjoy. The room service waiter came up to our room about half an hour later with our meals. The kids dug into their pasta and salad and found a place on the two queen sized beds to get comfortable. The movie started not even half way through Seth fell asleep with his plate balanced on his tummy. Scott moved it off of him and pulled the covers of the bed up to his neck. Olivia untucked herself from the tangle of my arms helped her dad clear away the plates stacking them on the tray. Instead of coming back to sit next to me she crawled into the other bed wedging McKenna between her and her brother. Scott didn't even hesitate when he noticed that Livi stole his spot, he slid into bed next to me getting comfortable. The ending credits rolled around and the tv went blank. I was snuggled against Scott's side, my head on his chest. My body moved with the rise and fall of his breathing. I was waiting for someone to turn off the tv but when I looked around the room, all 5 Moirs were fast asleep. I slid the remote out of Scott's hand and then leaned over him to flick off the lamp. Scott’s hand moved behind my back and he pulled me back down against him. I melted against his body and I slept better than I have in years.

****

After waking up in Scott’s arms and then spending the entire day yesterday watching the competition where I was forced to watch Scott nervously chew his nails from the boards and not being able to do anything about it, it felt nice to wake up knowing I'd get to unwind a little and see my mom. I dropped Mallory and McKenna off in Scott’s room. I would have been on my way earlier but he stepped into the hallway and pushed me up against the wall, kissing me until my lips were chapped. I called a cab and took the 45 minute ride into Toronto. It was really, really nice to see the city again. I loved Montreal but Toronto reminded me a little more of home; the Toronto Blue Jays, the Leafs and people who would cross the street just to tell you that they like your sweater. I found the restaurant that I was meeting my mom at and walked inside. Sitting at a table near the back was my mom with her unmistakable blonde bob.

“Mom!” I hugged her, pushing down the emotion of seeing her for the first time in over a month.

“How is my little girl?” She asked, sitting across from me.

“I'm really, really good.” I smiled.

“Tessa, you look good. You look happy.” she smiled.

“I am. I'm so, so happy.” a tear slid down my cheek, “I didn't expect this.”

“So, tell me about Scott Moir?” She rested her head on her hand. The server placed a couple of Lattes on the table.

“He's great.” I smiled, a blush creeping to my cheeks.

“Your sister said she talked to you and you weren't too sure about him.” my mom narrowed her eyes, giving me a knowing look.

“I wasn't. He's a little bit rough around the edges...But we have started to really get to know one another and-"

“Hi, can I take your order?” The server said.

“I'll get the clubhouse with salad.” my mom said.

“I'll have the teriyaki rice bowl.” I said.

“great thanks ladies.” the server walked away.

“and you're sleeping with him.” My mom said.

“No! I'm not. We went on a date a few nights ago. Just one date. We kissed, that's it.” I felt the need to defend myself.

“Tessa, what are you doing?” My mom looked concerned.

“What do you mean?” I asked her.

“You're confusing me a little bit. Ryan drove all the way to Montreal to ask for you to take him back. He would have given you the ring, the house, whatever you wanted...But You told him to leave.” My mom's face wasn't judgmental but I still felt like she was.

“How did you know about that?” I asked.

“Ryan stopped by.” She shrugged, “He's been texting your sister asking about you.”

“Mom...Ryan left me and it destroyed me. He asked for his ring back and he moved on while I spent every single day mourning the loss of him when he hadn't even died. It hurt mom. It hurt so damn much and you should know that, you witnessed it.” I crossed my arms.

“But I know you Tessa and I know that longevity means something to you. You have a forgiving heart even when people don't deserve it. I didn't expect you not to come home with him.” She sighed, “What changed?”

“I fell in love.” I said so low is was hardly audible.

“With Scott?” She asked.

“Not exclusively. I fell in love with his kids, my job, his home. I fell in love with being at the rink everyday, with being surrounded by people who want me as much as they need me...and yes, I think Scott Moir has a part in it too.” I said, playing with my latte.

“I have to ask you Tessa, because I care.” My mom looked at her hands hugging her mug. “Are you sure you're not just still hurting and are latching on to Scott because he is there? Are you sure you're not just getting attached to those kids because you so badly want your own?”

“Wow. You really sound like him.” I rolled my eyes.

“Please don't get upset, honey.”

“Mom, it was just a job. I did not go there with an ulterior motive. I did not mean for those kids to weave themselves so deeply in my heart.” I sighed.

“And what about Scott?” She asked.

“I just wish you could actually meet him. I think if you met him you’d understand.” I whispered.

“Okay Tessa, then let's go meet them.” She smiled. I sat up straighter looking at her with shock.

****

We were sitting in my mom's car and the closer we got to the arena, the more nervous I became. It was the final and the Gala today and I knew everyone would be on edge. I wasn't sure Scott would appreciate me showing up with my mother out of the blue, but I also knew my family would never fully believe that I was okay until Scott got my mom's stamp of approval. My mom parked her car in front of the arena and we climbed out. I looked at the Program and saw that we were right in time for Seth’s final skate. We walked through the tunnel to let ourselves into the stands to watch him. On the ice was another boy about his age gliding through his movements. We found seats a few rows back from the boards. I pulled out my phone and dialed Scott’s number.

“Tessa?” He asked, he didn't seem alright.

“Scott, I'm here.” I said.

“Oh, Thank God. I need you.” His voice shook, “Seth needs you.”

“Where are you?” I asked.

“We are in the hallway. He's up in 3 programs and I can't calm him down.” Scott said.

****

I stood up and pulled on my mom's hand to follow, she didn't ask questions. She knew it was important.

I walked quickly through the halls until I found the tunnel leading to the ice. On the floor against the wall was Seth’s little body shaking with sobs. Scott was squatting next to him with his hand on his shoulder.

“Scott.” I said, Scott stood up and he looked like all the colour drained from his face.

“Oh Tessa.” He came towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me in the air. “You're always here when I need you.”

“Mom meet Scott, Scott this is my Mom, Kate.” I said quickly before moving to the floor next to Seth.

“Hey Seth, I'm here.” I whispered. Seth lifted his head and cried harder as he crawled into my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face into my shoulder.

“What has you so upset?” I whispered. He was crying too much to talk. I just rubbed small circles into his back and hummed softly to him until I felt him relax.

“Tessa, he's on in two numbers.” Scott said.

“Shhh!” I gave Scott a side eye and he stepped back, shrugging to my mom who was grinning at the sight of me bossing around Canada's most famous Athlete.

“Talk to me.” I whispered. “Tell me what happened.”

“I...I’m scared.” He sniffled, “I don't think I can do it.”

“Did you do it in your warm up?” I asked.

“Yeah...but I fell.” He said.

“Did you get hurt?”

“No.”

“Did you get back up?”

“Yes.”

“Well then you can do it.” I said softly. “Honey, if this is causing you too much anxiety, you do not have to skate. You have the option to just not do it. But I fully believe that you can. Remember Seth, you made a commitment to go in this competition so although you do not have to Skate, you should because we finish what we start. You worked hard to be here. If you go out on the ice this one last time, go out there like it's a victory lap. Skate for yourself because you have put in the hours, the blood, the sweat and the tears. Seth...your dad and I don't care what you decide to do. We love you either way. Do what makes you feel right but sometimes you have to do what scares you.” I said. Holding him close.

“He will be mad.” Seth sniffled looking at his dad.

“No he won't, I know your dad is tough on you but he's still your dad. He just wants you to be happy.” I kissed his cheek.

Seth looked up at Scott with a determined look.

“You call the shots kid.” Scott said.

“I'm going to skate.” Seth stood up.

“What?” I looked at him.

“I'm going to skate for me.” He wiped his eyes, “Because I want to finish what I started. And Dad, after this I don't want to skate anymore.” Seth said right to his father.

“Okay Kiddo,” Scott said softly, “I'm so, so proud of you.”

“Tessa?” Seth turned around.

“Yes, Honey?” I said softly.

“Can you stay with me so you're there when I get off the ice?” He asked.

“Of course. I will be right next to your dad the whole time.” I smiled. A man jogged through the tunnel.

“Seth, you're up next.” He said. Seth followed him walking in his skates.

I looked at Scott and he was looking at me with so much love in his eyes. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around me, planting a kiss on my forehead.

“You're incredible, T.” He said. I took his hand and then looked over my shoulder at my mom. She was completely stunned but her eyes were soft with tears. She has never seen me like this. I reached out to grab her hand so I was walking down the tunnel with my mom on one side and Scott on my other.

“Representing Quebec, Seth Moir.” the announcer said.

Seth skated out onto the ice and took his starting pose. The music started and he started to skate his routine. I watched as his walls came down and Seth felt every moment of his music. He took his first jump with a kind of confidence and speed that you don't get at his level. He landed perfectly and continued skating, extending through every motion. Everything he did was smooth and perfect and not once did he take any notice to the people who filled the stands. He was going into his final jump. He had this, it was a simple double toe loop. Seth turned backwards and stroked the ice gaining speed.

“He's coming in too fast.” Scott said, squeezing my hand

Seth dug his pick into the ice bringing his arms tight into his body. He had incredible height and completely rotated 3 times, landing on his blade gliding backwards.

“He threw a triple!” Scott hollered. “My boy did a triple.”

Seth was beaming. He finished his routine with wobbly legs and when the music cut out and he bowed to the judges I could tell that he was so incredibly happy. Scott was crying big crocodile tears beside me. My mom was hugging him as he kept saying how proud he was. Seth skated off of the ice straight into my arms.

“How did they feel?” I picked him up in my arms.

“Like I never have to do that again.” He laughed. I laughed too.

“Are you glad you went out there one last time?” I asked.

“yeah, I am.” He sighed.

“And do you realize you probably just won the competition?” I chuckled.

“Yeah, I think it was the triple.” He looked at Dad.

“Seth, I'm so proud of you.” Scott said, wrapping his arms around both me and Seth.

Seth was announced first place and he skated out to the podium where he collected a bouquet of flowers and a gold medal. We rushed over to the other arena where Nick and Livi were waiting in their skate. We found seats in the bleachers next to Laura and the twins. Mallory instinctively climbed up onto my lap resting her head against my shoulder. I looked down at the boards were Scott was giving Livi and Nick final words of encouragement. The pair took the ice and then Seth entered the bleachers scooting beside my mom now changed back into his street clothes. We didn't have a doubt at all that Livi and Nick would win. They were already the team to beat. When they had a consistently flawless routine and left the ice smiling, I knew we had taken the clean sweep. Scott sat between the skaters in the kiss and cry.

“In first place representing Quebec, Olivia Moir and Nick Sommers.” We all rose to our feet cheering them on. Nick hugged Livi kissing her cheek. 

I turned to my mom and realized I have hardly said a single word to her the entire time we have been here.

“Welcome to my crazy, new life.” I chuckled.

“Tessa, I get it now.” My mom said. Looking at me holding the twins in my arm. “They love you.”

“Who are you?” McKenna looked up at my mom.

“I'm Kate, Tessa’s mommy.” my mom kneeled to look at the girl at eye level.

“Are you going to bake me cookies?” McKenna asked.

“Oh...Im not sure.” Kate looked at me funny.

“Max and Ruby’s grandma bakes them cookies.” She explained.

“Who are Max and Ruby?” I asked her.

“The bunnies. You know the ones Tessie, they live inside the tv.” Micky said, like this was common knowledge.

“There you guys are!” Scott came around the corner with Nick and Olivia in tow. Nick went to give his parents hugs and Olivia tucked herself under my arm.

“Great job, Livi. You looked beautiful out there.” I kissed her head.

“Thanks.” She smiled.

“Clean sweep.” I raised an eyebrow at Scott.

“I'm so proud of my kids, they're such great little people.” He picked up Mallory who was studying my mother.

“Time for the Gala!” Olivia danced excitedly. She loved dressing up and socializing.

“Mrs. Virtue, I'd love for you to join us for dinner.” Scott said.

“No Honey, I must be getting back, it's a long drive back to London.” She said.

“Stay in town, we can put you up in the hotel. I’d love for Tessa to be able to spend more time with you and I also would love to get to know you better.” Scott said.

“I don't think this time. But Scott, if you can find time over Christmas to come to London. I would love for you all to come stay with us. It would mean the world to Tessa.” Kate said, smiling at me.

“We would love to.” Scott kissed my mom on the cheek. “Anything for Tessa.”

****

I walked my mom out to her car and gave her a huge bear hug. She kissed me on the cheek and then fixed the collar of my jacket.

“I get it now Tessa. I guess I just had to see it to believe it. You're a family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Smut, Christmas, and lots of Virtue-Moir.


	6. You could break my heart in two But when it heals, it beats for you I know it's forward, but it's true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia has to deal with a huge change in her skating career, Scott gets sneaky, and Tessa second guesses everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry for the delayed update. The past two weeks I have been dancing 15 hours/week on top of working because it's intensive season. I wrote, and re-wrote this chapter and I'm not too sure about it but things couldn't always be perfect. I hope you enjoy it! I have one more week of intense dance and then I'm back to my regular schedule so hopefully I can update quicker. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer (or winter depending on which part of the World you live in). I hope this is worth the wait. I appreciated all the comments :)

5)

 

The winter storms were becoming relentless, which only made my day to day commute that much more difficult. Since Nationals a few weeks ago the house has been as busy as ever. Olivia was fully in her training bubble, Scott was working long hours and Seth was home all time except for when he took dance with Sam. This left very little time for Scott and I to be alone. I still wasn't sure where I stood with him and that was causing me a lot of stress. After our date in Hamilton we haven't talked about us. Was that just a vacation fling? A date because he was lonely, or did he really want to be with me? At this point things have gone back to the way they were before Hamilton...And that thought was unsettling enough for me to lose sleep. My mom was expecting us all at her home in a week and I knew that everyone would want answers and at this point, I had none to give them.

“Tessa?” Olivia shook me from my stupor.

“Hey.” I smiled at her.

“What are you doing in the dark?” She asked me.

“Just having a cup of tea and watching the snowfall, I can see it better without the lights on.” I leaned against the frosted window pane from where I was perched on the bay window.

“Its 2 in the morning!” Olivia sat beside me.

“I couldn't sleep. Shouldn't you be in bed?” I narrowed my eyes at her.

“I couldn't sleep either.” She pulled her robe closer to her body.

“What's troubling you?” I asked her.

“Nick is changing partners.” Her voice cracked. “He didn't grow as quickly as he should have and we aren't getting our technical levels needed to win Worlds because I'm now 3 inches taller than him.” Olivia started sniffling.

“Oh honey,” I brought her into my chest. “does he have to switch?”

“He's already replaced me.” Olivia cried into my chest. “Her name is Allison. She's only ten.”

“Does your dad have another partner for you?” I asked her.

“Yes, but he's almost fifteen. We don't have anything in common. Nick was my friend, Tessa. I don't like anybody else enough to spend every day with them.” She cried.

“What's his name?” I asked her.

“It's Patrick's son Quinton.”

“Well why don't you hang out with him outside of the rink so you can get to know him? We can go to a movie and you can try to find more in common with him.” I suggested.

“No way!” Olivia sat up straighter.

“Why not?” I asked her.

“Quinton is the popular guy at the rink. All the girls have a crush on him.” She sighed.

“Do you have a crush on him?” I asked gently.

“What? No way!” She blushed and drew her knees to her chest.

“Its okay if you do.”

“Tessa!” Olivia hissed. “Dad would be so mad if he knew you were encouraging me to like a boy!”

“I won't tell anyone.” I smiled.

“Okay, okay. I like him! Like I can't even go near him without blushing or saying stupid things. He's just so strong and tall...and nice.” She sighed.

“I really twisted your arm for that one kid.” I teased her.

“Please don't tell anyone.” She begged.

“I won't! Don't worry!” I chuckled. “How about I take the two of you for lunch tomorrow before your costume fitting. That way you can get more comfortable with the idea that he will be your partner. I'll call Elizabeth tomorrow and arrange it.”

“Okay fine. But you're not allowed to tease me!” She smirked.

“I won't. Now go back to bed and try not to think about it. Everything will work out in the end. It always does.” I said squeezing her shoulder.

“Hey Tessa?” Olivia stood up.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you, too?” She asked.

“That's alright, honey. It's nothing really.” I smiled. I couldn't burden a child with my confused feelings for her father.

“Okay, goodnight.” She smiled and pranced up the stairs to bed. Her long braid bouncing off her back.

 

I woke up to the feeling of hands cupping my cheeks. When I opened my eyes, blinking away the sleep my eyes focused on Scott. I almost thought I was dreaming but when he lowered his lips down on mine I knew I couldn't dream anything this good.

“I missed seeing those pretty green eyes.” He smiled. Trailing kisses down my neck.

“Scott what are you doing? It's not even seven am and on a Saturday!” I groaned.

“I had a craving for some Tessa.” He placed his hands on my hips and slowly moved my shirt up my stomach, exposing the soft pale skin there.

“I will never get that sleep back.” I said, my voice getting rough as his mouth worked on my collar bone.

“Oh, I'm so sorry.” Scott sat up, “I'll be leaving then.” He smirked and pretended to move away.

“Don't you dare!” I hissed, lacing my fingers into his hair.

Scott moved his hands all the way up pulling my shirt over my head to expose my breasts. He put his mouth on my nipple licking and sucking the sensitive bud. I moaned as his nails scratched lightly across my ribcage. I felt heat pool in my tummy and when he swiped his thumb above the hem of my pants sitting at my hip bones I could feel that heat moving lower.

“Scott.” I moaned bucking my hips into his hands. I couldn't take it anymore I wanted more of him. I placed my hands on his hard, soft chest above me where he was hovering and slid them down, down, down until I felt his erection poking out of his boxers.

“T, I want this to be about you.” He breathed against my neck.

He hooked his thumb onto my shorts and pulled them down, exposing me completely. He wasted no time in ogling. He moved down my bed so he was between my legs and sucked kisses on my inner thigh as he moved his fingers around my hot, wet center. I moaned and bucked my hips against him. He placed his hands on my tummy holding me still while he ate me out. He went slow and it was almost painful how much I wanted him inside me. I was on the brink of an orgasm. I placed my hand into his hair and pulled him up so he was looking at me. Crawled up my body so he was lined up with me. I flipped us over and took control. He wasn't moving quick enough. I pulled off his boxers and straddled him pumping his impossibly hard dick between my hands. He threw back his head moaning my name. I lined myself up with him and rode him, looking into his eyes the entire time. Scott moved his hands to the back of my thighs and bucked up to me as I fucked him.

“Fuck Tessa.” Scott cried, “You feel so good.” 

I quickened the pace feeling myself come close. My breast were bouncing against Scott's chest as I rolled my hips against his.

“I'm close.” I whispered between breaths. Scott moved on of his hands to my center and rubbed small circles there while I thrust against him. I threw my head back and cried his name while I came in waves of pleasure. Scott didn't last long after. He emptied himself inside me pulling my body hard against his. Sick with pleasure. Sex with Scott was everything and nothing like I ever imagined it to be.

“Good morning indeed.” I chuckled after rolling off of him onto my back.

“I want to wake up to you like this for the rest of my life.” Scott said, kissing me on the shoulder. “Which reminds me. I'm dropping Seth and the twins off at a birthday party this morning and then I have a business meeting in town. I know I was supposed to do the costume fitting with Livi today but would you mind going without me?” He asked.

“But we had plans to meet with Elizabeth and Quinton before for lunch.” I stuck out my lip in a pout.

“I'm sorry babe, if this meeting wasn't super important, I wouldn't have missed spending time with you.” He kissed my cheek.

“That's Okay, you can make it up to me tonight.” I winked at him.

“I look forward to it!” Scott lightly pinched my thigh. “Hopefully Livi can get over her awkwardness with Quinton. She has such a giant crush on that boy she can't even talk to him.” Scott laughed.

“She thinks it's a secret.” I swatted his arm.

“Everyone and their dog can see it.” He rolled his eyes. Standing up and pulling his boxers back on.

“Do you have to go?” I pouted.

“Yeah, if I don't go now I'll be terribly late.” Scott blew me a kiss and turned to sneak down my stairs.

 

I sighed and fell back into bed. I still don't know what we are, but whatever it was, it felt really great. 

 

I finally got out of bed and made breakfast for Olivia. The three younger kids had already been dropped off at their friends party and I was looking forward to spending a little time with an older crowd. Olivia spent a ridiculous amount of time choosing an outfit and finally we were on the road trekking through the deep snow. All the shops we passed were decorated with lights a wreaths for Christmas. One of the stores had an advent calendar displaying, “une semaine jusqu'à Noël‘’. We pulled out front of the little Cafe and Quinton and Elizabeth Chan were already waiting for us. I extended my hand out to Elizabeth and Olivia, more shy than usual, lingered behind me.

“Nice to meet you, I'm Tessa.” I shook the blonde woman's hand.

“I'm Lizzy. This is my son Quinton.” Elizabeth put her arm around her tall son’s shoulders.

“Nice to meet you Quinton.” I shook the boys hand, he looked like a perfect mix between his mum and dad.

“Nice to meet you.” Quinton smiled.

“Patrick told me about you.” Lizzy said. “He said Scott was quite taken by you.”

“Oh, I don't know about that.” I blushed. A young girl led us to a table.

“Yes he is!” Olivia defended. “He kissed you.” Lizzy raised her eyebrows at me.

“So…” I changed the subject, “Are you excited about skating with Olivia?” I asked Quinton.

“Yes, I'm super excited. I have been waiting to partner up with someone like her for years now. Someone who is good enough to compete elite.” He smiled at Livi who was red as a tomato.

“My old partner was nice but she wasn't competitive enough. Her parents wouldn't let her do online school. She ended up quitting when she got accepted on her high school cheer team.” Quinton explained. “Just the fact that Livi is a Moir says it all. She eat, sleeps, breaths skating.”

“This is very true. These kids are raised on the ice. Seth doesn't know what to do with himself now that he's not training.” I said.

“It’s a shame, the boy was good. I bet that broke Scott's heart, his only son not skating.” Lizzy said.

“No, Scott's not upset at all actually. He just wants him to be happy.” I defended Scott.

“He’s a good man Tessa, I have known him since I started dating Patrick in our twenties. You know, he almost didn’t go to the Olympics when Kaitlyn got pregnant with Olivia. He was fine not going as long as he had his family. Kait trusted him with everything in her heart. She didn’t question when he would spend more time with his skating partner than with his own wife, and she didn’t question when they up and moved to Montreal, away from her parents, when she was six months pregnant so he could train. She truly was his biggest supporter. You know, he really hasn’t been the same since she passed away. All I know is that the kids are so, so lucky that he is their dad. Scott will never stop trying for them.” Lizzy teared up a little.

“You don’t have to sell him to me.” I smiled, “I’m already sold.”

“I know, I know.” She chuckled, “Hopefully Scott will do something about it.”

“Maybe.” I shrugged, thinking about this morning.

 

We ate our meal over easy conversation. Olivia and Quinton finally started to talk to each other and the two seemed to hit it off really well Quinton talked about working as hard as he can so Olivia didn't have to miss Worlds and she was giddy and blushing. We settled up the bill and decided to walk the block down to Matthieu’s shop for the kids costume fitting. I wrapped my scarf around my neck as the flurries came down hard. The streets were pretty empty other than the few cars that had chains on their tires. I noticed a black Tesla in front of one of the shops. It looked like Scott's and the plate, from what I could remember was his too.

 

“Did Scott get out of his meeting?” I looked at Livi who looked confused too. “Maybe he can make it to your fitting after all.”

 

We walked along the side walk a few stores down and then the sight of a glimmering engagement ring caught my eye in one of the storefront windows. It wasn't that it was my style, it was that it was on the hand of Francine Lavallee and Francine’s hand was resting delicately on Scott Moir’s arm. My Scott. I felt my stomach drop at the sight of him with another woman. Really, I have no right. I shouldn't be mad. He isn't my Scott and we never did have that necessary conversation to define the relationship. I felt played but the only one playing me, was me.

“See something you Like?” Olivia asked me from down the road. I didn't belong here with the Moirs, I'm not the type of girl who was born into money, the type of girl who has to worry about the latest fashion, the type of girl who thinks media training is as important as social studies, or the type of girl who ends up with famous athletes. I had an internal metronome that reminded me with every tick and tone that I'm not one of the lucky ones. That I had to work two jobs to afford a dumpy one bedroom apartment, that I had to make sacrifices for the things I really wanted and sometimes I didn't get what I needed. It reminded me that having my heart broken was probably something that would do me in and the feeling of lacking as a woman, because I can't have children isn't something that would go away. I can't hide from my roots. I have played pretend long enough and Ryan was right. Scott doesn't love me, I'm just a hole and a heartbreak that rises at every beck and call. 

“Tessa?” Olivia took a step forward.

“Sorry Livi.” I said in a strained voice. “I got distracted, hurry along now, Mathieu is expecting us.”

 

By the end of their fitting, Olivia and Quinton chose the colour gold for their costumes and they were really starting to look like a team. The longer I sat there watching the kids try on different fabrics, tassels, and rhinestones by sooner I felt confident that I needed to go home. We made our way back to the Moir residence and Olivia went up to her room to take a nap. Once I made sure she was asleep I packed my bags ready for when I could leave. The night wore away and I made some excuse about feeling Ill so I didn't need to attend dinner or face Scott. The house became still and quiet as the hours ticked on and I felt it was almost time to leave. I was getting out of bed when I heard my door open and padded footsteps climb my stairs. I shut my eyes tight and pretended to sleep. Scott came around the side of my bed, placed a kiss on my cheek and turned off my lamp, leaving my room. I could feel tears under my lids and the anger brewing in my belly. I jumped out of bed and I quickly scribbled a note, leaving it on my pillow.

 

I drove my Corolla through the night and to the morning. My phone started ringing at seven in the morning and it didn't stop until I couldn't stand the sound and had to pull over to switch it off. I arrived at my childhood home in late morning. I knocked on the door and as soon as my mother answered looking concerned, it was my undoing. I fell into her arms in fits of sobs. She led me to her couch where she held me in her arms like I was five years old. Once I calmed down enough to breath properly she started to speak.

“Can you tell me what happened?” She said so softly it was like a brush of air.

“He loves someone else.” I cried. My mom stroked small circles in my back.

“Oh honey.” My mom wiped away a tear. “I'm sorry.”

“I wasn't supposed to fall for him.” I sniffled.

“But you did.”

“And now I'm completely heartbroken before I had the opportunity to fully process that I was in love.” I felt the walls closing in.

“You need to get some rest. Go get some sleep and when you wake up I'll make you something to eat and a cup of tea.” My mom pulled me up from the couch.

 

I walked down the hall and past the guest bedroom. Instead I chose to fall asleep in my childhood bed with the floral duvet. There was something about being in my bed that made me hurt just a little bit less. The thought of how much it hurt when 20 years almost to the day I was in the same situation, crying because my skating career was over. If I could heal from that, I could heal from this. I tried hard to sleep but it just wasn't coming easy. I have been awake for more than 24 hours and I feel so bloody exhausted but my body isn't done yet. I stayed in bed staring at the ceiling going over and over in my head how this all happened so fast. How is it that living every day in the space of Scott Moir made me spiral so out of control? I gave up the opportunity to have my old life with Ryan back, because of just the tiniest little chance that Scott would love me. That sliver gave me the hope and strength I needed to say goodbye to safety. I rolled onto my side and watched as the hands on my bedside clock ticked my life away. It was a quarter after six. I watched, and I dwelled until my bedroom door swung open and I turned to face my mother. She was holding the phone to her chest and she looked as though she had seen a ghost.

“Momma?” 

“Scott’s on the phone.” She said in a heavy voice.

“Tell him to fuck off.” I flopped back down against my pillow.

“Olivia is missing.” My mom whispered but it hit me like a tonne of bricks.

“Missing?” I jumped out of bed, “Mom, give me the phone.”

 

I took the phone from my mother and took one deep breath before I spoke. Scott was in pieces on the other end. The sound of his muffled sobs sent a shock to my core.

“Scott. It's me.” I said softly, holding my breath.

“My baby” Scott sobbed into the phone. My heart cracked in my chest. “This can't happen again. I can't lose another one of my girls. I won't survive it. I need you Tessa.”

“She couldn't have gone far.” I tried to keep a steady voice.

“She took my credit card. She could be anywhere.” He sniffled, “Tessa, why did you leave?”

“This isn't about us. We need to find Olivia.” I reminded him. The doorbell went and my mom ran to the door. 

“Tessa, I..” Scott said, between his tears. My mom returned beside me with tears running down her face.

“She's here! It's Olivia.”

“Scott! Did you hear That?” I asked.

“I'm on my way.” He sniffled and then hung up.

 

I walked back down the hall towards the main entrance. Olivia was standing on the front mat shivering. My mom moved to wrap a blanket around the young girls shoulders.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” I yelled at her.

“What am I doing? No Tessa, what the fuck are you doing! You left us.” Olivia started crying.

“Language!” I spat.

“YOU LIED!” Olivia shrieked. “You promised me you wouldn't leave and then you left us. I trusted that you would be there and you weren't.”

“It is not that simple.” I sniffled.

“You were supposed to be on my side. Do you know how terrible it felt when my mom knew six months before she died that it would be her or the twins but nobody told me until she was dead that she wasn’t going to live? I was six years old and one day my mom was there and the next she wasn't. You did that to me again. You did that to daddy.” Olivia sobbed.

“I'm so sorry.” I started to cry. “I saw your dad in the jewellers with Francine. She was wearing an engagement ring.”

“What?” Olivia’s voice softened.

“I made a mistake Livi, I love you and your siblings as if you were my own children. I care about you all so, so much but somewhere along the line I fell in love with your father. I don't mean to burden you with this but that is why I couldn't stay.” I frowned.

“No!” Olivia stepped away from me, “He couldn't have. He loves you.”

“No Olivia, he doesn't.” I said softly.

“But it has to be you. I wanted it to be you.” Her shoulders shook as she sobbed.

“Come here,” I drew her into my chest. “I'm sorry I left you without saying goodbye. Your dad is coming to pick you up and when he gets here you have to go with him, okay.”

“No, I don't want to.” Olivia’s whole body shook. “He's been so much better since he's met you. We can't go back to the way it was.”

“You have to go home.” I ran my fingers through her long dark hair, her eyes teal behind her tears.

“I wanted you to be my mom.” Olivia dug her head into my shoulder and cried, wetting my t-shirt. I looked up at my own mom and she was blotting the corner of her eyes with a tissue.

 

“Okay girls, you both need to eat.” Kate put her arms around us and forced us into the kitchen. We sat in sulking silence as we ate our dinner. The realization that I couldn't ever fully remove myself from these kids lives dawned on me. I loved them and none of this was their fault. Olivia was going to get bad again. I knew she would stop eating, she is already pushing her food around her plate. Seth would close up, he wouldn't talk to anyone about what was bothering him, especially not to Francine the judgement queen. The twins, they were so young and so badly wanted to be loved. The exhaustion started to take over and I could see Olivia’s eyes growing heavy. I kissed my mom on the cheek and then picked up Livi. She was a tall girl, nearly thirteen and much too old to be carried but If felt necessary. I walked with her to my room and snuggled in beside her in my bed. Sleep came quickly.

 

I woke up in the morning with Olivia still asleep beside me. Her little nose was red and her cheeks were rosy. I quietly rolled out of bed and felt my throat dry and in desperate need for a cup of tea. I walked down the hallway and on my couch was Scott Moir. My mom held her finger to her lips to tell me to be quiet and then she handed me a cup of tea. I followed her to the kitchen and sat down, watching Scott sleep. He was probably the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He looked so peaceful and years younger. His eyes fluttered open and I forced myself to look away. I heard him get up and I used all my will power not to look at him.

“Tessa.” He croaked, his voice thick with sleep.

“She down the hall, third door to the left.” I said in a flat tone.

“Honey, what happened?” Scott was so close behind me I could feel him. I turned around and he was right in front of me.

“You lied to me.” I started crying. “You said you were at a business meeting and you were with Francine picking out her engagement ring. I saw You!”

“You have got this all wrong.” His voice grew.

“Stop toying with me Scott. Why would you have even asked me on a date if you didn't intend on being with me? Why did you fuck me?” I turned and looked at my mom who went red in the face. She quickly busied herself.

“I'm not playing games. I want to be with you.” Scott ran his hand through his hair. “I'm not marrying Francine.”

“Then what is this all about?” I asked.

“I can't tell you yet. Just please trust me.” He grabbed my hand, “Come home Tessa.”

“No!” I pulled my hand away. “You can't even tell me why everything I saw you doing added up to you loving another woman...But You want me to trust You?” 

“Please.” He begged.

“Go grab your daughter and leave me alone.” I turned around.

“Fine! Just listen then. I did lie to you Tessa. It was a white lie that wasn't supposed to hurt anyone. Francine just got engaged to Charles Kaufmann the jewelry designer. She showed me the ring on her hand that she designed herself. I asked her of she would take me to meet her husband so I could work with him to make something that you couldn't say no to. I didn't want to tell you because it will take at least 3 months to make, I'd need to talk to the kids about this and of course Livi would need her say in the design. I was going to ask you to marry me Tessa. I am so in love with you and I think I have been the moment I met you. You're it for me Tess. I know I have only known you for four months but sometimes when you know...you just know.” Scott was looking into my eyes but now I was crying for a different reason. “You broke my heart when you ran off like that.”

“Oh my god. I...I had no idea.” I exhaled a breath i had been holding. “Scott we never talked about us.”

“I know, I'm sorry. I think I just steamrolled you. Please Tessa. I know this is crazy...Just don't say no.” Scott started to cry, “Please don't say no.”

“I’m not saying no.” I felt my cheeks burning. “But I'm not saying yes either...I think we need to be together for a bit.”

“If you didn't think I was marrying that gold digger, I would have done this properly. And I will do this properly.” He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me.

“I love you Tessa, but please next time I mess up just yell at me, don't ever leave me.”

“I was so scared I wasn't going to see you again.” I nuzzled my head into his neck. “Or the kids...Speaking of which, where are Mallory, McKenna and Seth?”

“I dropped them at Patrick's.” He said. “I was going to fly back.”

“Why don't you stay?” My mom's voice came from the hallway. She was holding Olivia’s hand. “You were supposed to come for Christmas anyways. What's a few days early? We can arrange to have the kids escorted on a plane and we can pick them up at the airport.” 

“I don't want to impose Mrs.Virtue.” Scott said.

“You're family now sweety. Besides Livi has already agreed to help me bake fresh cinnamon buns.”

“Thanks Mom!” I hugged my mom and then Olivia.

“You're going to be my mom for real.” Livi smiled.

“One day!” I chuckled. Scott came behind me and wrapped both me and Olivia in a sandwich.

“Olivia, you're grounded. Never, ever scare me like that again.” Scott said in a soft voice.

“Grounded?” She looked at me.

“You have to help Mrs. Virtue with all her cooking while we are here. That is your punishment!” Scott said.

“Okay dad.” Olivia nuzzled closer into our family dog pile. I knew Scott could never actually be mad at his daughter, he just had to punish her because that's what good dad's do. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned Christmas... I might have to add chapters.


	7. I know it's forward, but it's true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know!!! I'm the worst!

Scott and I stood side by side at the arrivals gate. We hadn't really talked much since our very emotionally taxing misunderstanding this morning. We spent the rest of the day figuring out a way to get the youngest 3 Moir kids to London. Scott also apparently had a bunch of Christmas gifts that he needed to get Marta to ship over. Olivia has been feeling pretty bad about taking off on her father and her and my mother have already made enough baking to host a high tea event for the entire city. People started walking through the gate and I could feel Scott's hand slide into mine. Even though he confessed his love for me just this morning it still blew my mind that he chooses me. I laced my fingers into his and he brought our hands up to his lips kissing the back of my hand. We spotted two attendants walking hand-in-hand with the twins and Seth walking a beat behind. Olivia started waving and McKenna broke away from one of the attendants to run into her big sister's arms. Scott led me forward towards his kids and he let go of my hand to wrap his arms around Mallory, lifting the little girl up to his hip. Seth watched me with an unsure expression on his face. I kneeled down and opened my arms to him. He paused in front of me and started crying. He shook his head and turned to look at his sister who nodded her reassurance. Seth looked between his father and me and then up at the attendant.

“Is this your mum and Dad?” The attendant asked.

“Yeah. That's my dad.” Seth said, his voice strained.

“Alright it looks like you kids are all set, Merry Christmas.” The attendant said before leaving.

“Thank you.” Scott smiled softly. 

Seth lowered his eyes and walked right past me. Did I blame him? No. Did it hurt? Yes.

****

We got back to my mom's house and she was preparing the beds for all her little guests. She moved Scott and I into the guest bedroom (Which once upon a time used to be Kevin's room). Livi got my old room. The twins got Jordan's room and Seth was put in Casey's room. I was actually a little nervous because Scott and I have never shared a bed before, this was something I didn't want to point out to my mother as she was already low on space. Scott and my mother worked together to make dinner for the seven of us. Olivia helped by peeling the potatoes. The twins were working on a puzzle at the kitchen table but Seth had locked himself into his (Casey's) room. I excused myself from the Christmas music duties to go up stairs to find Seth. I knocked on the door and his muffled voice told me I could enter. I opened the door and Seth was laying on his side watching the snowflakes fall gently outside the window.

“Hi Seth.” I said, sitting on the foot of the bed.

“Hi.” He mumbled.

“I just wanted to apologize to you. I shouldn't have ever left you. I made a mistake and I'm sorry.” I said softly.

“It's fine.” He said, his voice dry.

“I have a feeling that it isn't fine.”

“Really Tessa, it was inevitable. I was waiting for it to happen.” He wouldn't look at me.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because we never were enough before, why would we be enough for you now?” Seth turned to look at me, “Tessa you didn't come back for us. You came back for my dad.”

“You mean so much to me Seth.” I felt my throat tighten.

“But not as much as you meant to me. Tessa everything you have done for me since I met you has meant the world to me. You made me be brave when I wanted to back down. Good things kept happening and it was all because of you. I'm not an idiot, I knew it wouldn't last... The funny thing was...When I found your note I wasn't mad like Livi was, I wasn't even sad like my dad was. I understood that you needed to go.” 

“I was supposed to be there for you.” A tear slid down my cheek.

“You never asked for this. I'm sorry we put so much pressure on you.” Seth turned his shoulder away.

“Seth?” I felt him closing up.

“You can just do your job. I won't bother you anymore.”

“Seth you have this all wrong. I want to be your family.” I said.

“But only when it's good.” He put that dagger right through my heart.

“Always. I want to be with you always.” I reached out for his hand.

“I want to believe you.” He rolled back on his side, “But if you fool me twice, I'm the idiot.”

“What can I do to fix this?” I whispered.

“You should leave me alone.” He buried his face into the pillow.

“Is that really what you want?” I asked.

“I think so.” He said with a muffled voice. 

I kissed his head, “When you're ready, come on down for dinner.”

****

My mom really missed having little ones around the house. My only sibling with children is Casey and he lives in Ottawa. She has planned our entire week out and some of the stuff on her list are things the kids have never done before. She has snowshoeing, pictures with Santa, the Candy Cane Lane light parade, and the nutcracker ballet. There was one particular thing on the list that I was a little nervous about. She has skating booked for Christmas Day. I haven't actually been on the ice in years and not with the Moirs who were ‘the skating family.’

“How was the crumble, my sweet Mallory?” My mom asked Mallory who was licking her plate. How she learned the twins apart so quickly was a mystery to me.

“Really yummy, thank you Grandma.” Mallory said. Scott looked at me and did a full belly laugh.

“Why are you laughing at me?” Mallory crossed her arms.

“You're just so sweet, especially now that you're so full of sugar!” He tickled his daughters tummy.

“Tessa, I'm tired.” McKenna stuck her lip into a pout.

“Do you need to go to bed monkey?” I asked her.

“I want you to tuck me in.” She rubbed her eyes.

“I suppose you have had a long day.” I picked McKenna up.

“After you put her to bed maybe we can have our dessert.” Scott said in a low voice.

“Scott!” My mom gasped.

“I meant Bailey's and coffee! I bought Bailey's.” Scott put his hands up in defence.

“Jeez Honey, you're going to give me a heart attack.” My mom swatted his arm.

“Kate, I can behave!” Scott shrugged.

“This is so funny! I don't know what's happening but Daddy is getting in trouble.” Olivia laughed.

“He needs more discipline!” Mallory laughed.

“You kids are strict! Tessa you know I'm good right!” Scott turned to me.

“As if!” I rolled my eyes and then took McKenna to bed.

****

That night once all the kids were in bed and my mom retired, Scott and I cuddled on the couch sipping cocoa and Bailey's. His arm was around my shoulder and he was drawing little pictures into the skin of my arm. One thing I learned about Scott is that he's super affectionate, more so than any man has ever been towards me. I have never felt so validated, safe or warm.

“So I was thinking...If it's alright that we stray away from your mom's agenda...I would like to take you to Ilderton to meet my family.” Scott kissed my forehead.

“Really?” I looked up at him.

“Really! If you're going to be part of my life you need my mother's stamp of approval, my brothers too!”

“Are they hard to please?” I asked him.

“Oh yeah! They're a tough crowd.” He teased me.

“Scott! You're freaking me out.” I poked his tummy.

“They'll love you Tessa. I can't imagine anyone not loving you.” He said.

“You're a big sappy cheese ball.” I leaned further into him.

“That sounds like the most Canadian thing ever, I will wear my maple syrup poutine badge with honour.” He laughed.

“That's not exactly what I was thinking but it's good of you to spin it into something special.” I put my empty glass on the coffee table. I took his and placed it next to mine. I then turned so I was straddling his lap. I kissed him first, but he deepened it. 

“T slow down, your mom's gonna kill me.” He said cupping my ass with his hands.

“I just want you.” I grinded my pelvis into him and he moaned into my neck.

“We have forever.” He nibbled my ear.

“Take me to bed.” I breathed into his ear.

“Whatever you want, it's yours.” Scott picked me up and carried me up to our bed. 

****

I snuggled into his side and we fell asleep in a tangle of limbs, heart to heart, cheek to cheek.

****

….

****

The days were short but packed with family events. It was one day until Christmas and the kids got their pictures taken with Santa. Scott picked out all of his kids outfits and unfortunately for the children, his choice in style was ugly Christmas sweaters that he had Matthieu make for them. Scott was getting really in the spirit of Christmas and staged a big scene with the four kids all expressing different posed personalities which had the mall Santa in stitches. He then got one with me sitting between him and Santa, both the men kissing one of my cheeks. The kids all had a lot of fun with their dad who was like a big kid. Now we are on our way to Ilderton and I feel completely nervous.

****

We pulled up at this brick house that looked pretty simple compared to Scott's Montreal home. The kids climbed out of Scott's rental and charge forward to the front door. Scott opened my door for me like a perfect gentleman and we walk up the path holding hands. When Olivia knocks on the door a man answers the door.

“Uncle Charlie!” Seth hugs his uncle.

“Hey mini Scott.” Charlie messed up Seth’s hair. Suddenly another man, slightly older came behind Charlie.

“Scotty!” the man barreled past the kids and wrapped Scott in a giant hug. Charlie still had the kids hanging off his arms.

“Danny, Charlie; this is my girlfriend Tessa. Tessa, these are my brothers.” Scott said. My stomach flipped at the mention of ‘girlfriend’ opposed to ‘childminder’ or ‘nanny’.

“Wow, how the heck did our brother convince you to date his ugly ass? You look like an Angel!” Danny hugged me. Charlie came next.

“It's nice to meet you Tessa, dad’ll love you! He has a soft spot for pretty girls. I'm willing to bet 100% he will tell you that you look like Reese Witherspoon. He's got a crush on her.” Charlie laughed.

“Come on Tess.” Scott led me into the house where the kids were already rushing off to find their cousins. A woman with short hair and the same crooked nose as her son walked out of the kitchen wearing a fleece sweater and shapeless jeans.

“Scotty!” She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her son.

“Ma, this is my girlfriend Tessa, Tess this is my mother, Alma.” Scott said, Alma turned to me and the woman's face softened. Tears formed in her eyes and she pulled me in for a hug.

“It's nice to meet you honey, Scotty has told me so much about you. When he told me that he fell in love, I was a little bit worried. Scotty hasn't loved anyone but Kait. You are exactly as he described you, just so beautiful. Oh my gosh, look at your smile, and your freckles. Your mother must be so proud.” Alma fussed over me.

“Mom!” Scott put his hand on his babbling mother's arm. “You're coming on too strong, you're freaking her out.”

“Its okay, it's lovely to meet you Alma.” I smiled.

“You too bunny!” She patted my cheek.

“Just so you know, bunny will forever be your nickname….she's like that.” Scott blushed. “Kaitlyn’s was Kanga…”

“Hahaha bunnies are cute.” I shrugged.

“Just like you.” Scott pulled me into his side and kissed my ear.

****

Scott’s family was nothing like I imagined they would be. They were kind, humble, excitable and so, so normal. If I put Scott from when I met him next to his family, I wouldn't believe he was raised in this home. Now that I was getting to know the gentle, funny, affectionate man that he is, this all makes so much sense. We ate dinner and drank wine, the entire house buzzing with Moirs. It didn't matter that Scott was this incredibly accomplished athlete with a huge fan following, he was still the youngest of the Moir men and got teased the most, Charlie's teenage daughter Lana took a close second because she just got in her very first relationship with some boy Danny refers to as, ‘Mr.Dreamy The male cheerleader’. Which the witty fifteen year old shoots back with, “at least I didn't figure skate with my cousin. How weird is that?” 

Alma spent the evening making silent conversations with her twin Carol, much in the same way that Mallory and McKenna do. Carol would glance at me and then look at her sister. The two ladies would then smile at each other in a knowing way. 

We finished dessert and Scott was playing with the hem of my dress under the table, running his pinky along the outside of my leg in a way that makes me hot. I grabbed his hand and squeezed hard. The way he looked in his Christmas sweater, the red in his cheeks from the wine. I was totally obsessed and 100% turned on. 

“Hey Tess, want me to show you ma’s rink? It's where all the dreams started.” He asked.

“I would love to.” I looked at him, my chin tilted, my teeth dug into my bottom lip.

Scott grabbed my hand and we left the table, the kids all moving in front of the tv to watch ‘A Griswold family Christmas.’ I shrugged on my coat and we walked down a path that lead to a large skating rink slightly hidden behind a tree line. It was nearly nine o'clock and the air was icey. Scott fished for a set of keys in his pocket and unlocked the doors pushing them open and switching on the lights. I wandered into the area looking at all the framed photos on the walls of the skaters throughout the years. The ones that caught my eye were all of baby Scott. 

Scott came in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing the sensitive part of my neck.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Tessa Virtue.” He moved his hands to slide down my belly.

“That sounds like a man on a mission.” I said in a hot voice.

“I’d be lying if I said I didn't want you.” He growled against my back. I could feel him hard against my ass.

“Are we alone?” I asked him.

“Yup. I got the keys in my pocket and the door locks from the outside.” He shook the key in his pocket.

“Well in that case...” I turned in his arms and pushed my body up against his.

“You drive me crazy.” Scott said before pressing his lips to mine. He lifted me up and carried me to the boards, sitting me on top while he moved between my legs.

“I do?” I breathed into his neck as he nuzzled me.

“Yes, I feel drunk all the time when I'm with you. I keep waiting for the lows because I've been riding this Tessa high since I met you. The only lows are when you're not around. I think I'm obsessed.” Scott bucked his hips against me and I could feel his hard length through my clothes. 

“Scott?” I said breathlessly.

“Mmhmm?” He said trailing kisses down my neck.

“Fuck me.” I whispered into his ear. He growled and did exactly that.

****

It wasn't soft and gentle. It was quick and hard and against the boards of his childhood skating rink. My moans echoed through the entire building and the cold sweat sent shivers down my spine. Our sex hurt so good. His nails digging into my ass and his teeth catching the delicate skin on my shoulder. I love him so much.

****

We walked back up to the house after we calmed down from our sexual high and cleaned up. Alma gave us a skeptical look and Danny raised his eyebrows at his brother but nobody dare say a word. Scott collected his kids, who reluctantly said goodbye to their cousins and we made our way back onto the highway to London. The house was quiet and dark once we arrived. The kids all went to bed without being asked, not used to staying up late or being fussed over. Alma was admittedly a lot. She fussed over me like I was a shiny new toy. She filled my glass before it was empty, she hugged me at least four times, she fed me more dessert than I could stomach and she asked for my mother's number so they could meet. It was all very weird but also so, so nice. Scott and I slid in between the sheets of the guest room bed and settled into each others space in a way that was so new but felt so natural.

“Do you think they liked Me?” I asked, half joking.

“They loved you Tessa.” Scott kissed my cheek.

“Was this weird for them?” I asked.

“What? Me bringing home a girlfriend?” He asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Honestly...Yes. They were as nervous to meet you as you were to meet them. The last time I brought a woman to my mother's home it was my wife of nearly 8 years.” Scott said.

“You never talk about her.” I whispered.

“I know.” Scott furrowed his brow. “It still hurts too much.”

“Can I ask you something?” I said sleepily.

“Mmhmm.” he purred running circles in my back.

“Do you ever talk to your kids about Kaitlyn?” I asked.

“Not really. It's kind of an unspoken rule.” He tensed.

“Do you think maybe they might want to talk about it? If not to you, to a councillor?” I said.

“Where is this coming from?” He asked.

“I talked to Seth. He assumes everyone is going to abandon him. He's only 10, It's heartbreaking.” I snuggled into Scott's side.

“They can get sad sometimes but they're not messed up.” He defended.

“I know, I'm not saying they're broken...but don't you think it'll help? Don't you think it'll help you, too?” I kissed his cheek.

“Maybe Tess. How about I think about it?” 

“Sure, Scott.” I kissed his cheek. He pressed his lips to my forehead and then rolled over flicking off the bedside lamp.

****

….

****

“Tessa wake up!” I felt my body being shook by tiny little hands.

“Hmm?” I sighed keeping my eyes shut against the bright light coming through my window.

“Santa came! He was here! He eated all the cookies we made for him.” McKenna climbed on top of me. I blinked my eyes open to see all 4 Moir kids looking expectantly down at me.

“All of them?” I yawned, “Livi must have made 400 cookies.”

“Okay, maybe not ALL of them.” McKenna giggled. “But grandma said he ate the ones we put on the plate.” 

“Did you get her up?” Scott walked through the door carrying a cup of coffee.

“Her eyes are open.” Mallory shrugged looking at my zombie-like expression.

“Merry Christmas, T.” Scott handed me the mug and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Gross! Get a room.” Olivia squealed.

“You're in my room.” Scott winked at his eldest daughter and started nuzzling my neck making munching sounds. I started laughing.

“Scott you're going to make me spill my coffee.” I held my mug in the air.

“Yuck! Kissers!” Mallory squealed and then climbed on the bed beside her sister and launched herself up on to Scott's back. I placed my coffee on the side table anticipating a cuddle war. Scott rolled over just as McKenna joined in tackling her dad. The twins tickled Scott and he pulled me over top of him to use as a shield. Olivia climbed next to me and joined in on the chaos. I watched over her shoulder as Seth silently left the room.

****

After the kids felt they won the tickle war we made our way down the stairs greeted by the delicious smell of bacon and eggs and the sight of my mother's Christmas tree filled to capacity with gifts. Seth was sitting at my mom's bay window watching the quiet streets of London with a fresh layer of snow that has yet to be disturbed.

“Why don't you kids open your stockings while I finish with Breakfast.” My mother said kissing my cheek. If she noticed the small mark left on my exposed shoulder by Scott's teeth, she didn't mention it. I pulled my robe closer to my body and looked at Scott who was watching me with hungry eyes.

“Grandma, do you know Santa?” Mallory asked as she sat beside the tree on the floor. Scott handed her a fuzzy purple stocking with her name embroidered on the front.

“No sweetie.” My mom said softly, “Not personally anyway.”

“I know Santa. I met him at the mall. I even took a picture with him.” Mallory said proudly.

“That wasn't -" Olivia started.

“That's wonderful honey.” My mom shot a look at Olivia who stopped talking.

****

The kids opened their stockings with bright eyes. Every new thing they pulled out that their father chose for them was like a million dollars, even if it was just a book of stickers or a yoyo. I went to help my mother with setting the table and she saw me watching Seth.

“He just needs time, pumpkin.” She smiled sadly.

“He hates me.” I exhaled a shaky breath. “I lost his trust.”

“He will come around, just don't give up on him.” she patted my shoulder. “He’s a sensitive boy...Actually he is a lot like you. Remember the day your dad left? You watched him walk out that door and you pretended it didn't matter to you. That night when I picked you up from practice you were sitting in the stands icing your hand after you punched Fedor in the face for calling you fat. You bottled everything up for so long and it wasn't that petty comment that made you lash out, it was everything else.”

“I wasn't allowed to compete at Nationals that year.” I chuckled.

“Honestly I was glad, Fedor was a creep who degraded girls to get them to like him. It was wrong of you but I knew in that moment that you hadn't given up yet. Seth hasn't given up yet either. If I've learned anything about the family you're going to marry into, it is that the Moir’s are just as stubborn and strong willed as the Virtues.” She squeezed my cheek.

“Mom!” I gasped.

“What?” She winked.

“Saying it just makes it so…”

“Real?” She said. “It is real baby, look where life lead you.”

“Right to Scott.” I sighed, watching Scott sitting on the floor, his eyebrows knitted together as he tries prying open that stupid, human proof plastic packaging on Mallory’s Barbie doll. 

“And it lead Scott right on back to you, dear. I've never seen a man so hopelessly in love.”

****

…

****

After devouring my mother’s delicious breakfast and watching the kids open their gifts, Scott and I bundled them up in snowsuits and loaded them into the car. Each kid carrying a box of cookies that my mother insisted they give to someone special. She decided to skip skating as she had a feast to prepare. I don’t know what I was expecting but sure wasn’t Ilderton Arena. The same place Scott showed me the nostalgic collection of skating photos and much, much more only just last night. When we pulled into the busy driveway my cheeks flushed with the memory of Scott rocking against me. The kids jumped out of the van and ran across the plowed driveway towards Carol Moir who was handing out hot chocolate.

“I love this place.” Scott said, sighing a breath into the cold morning air.

“You really do, don’t you.” I snaked my hand into his.

“I’m so happy we’re doing this T.” Scott smiled.

“Me too.” I felt my heart beating fast inside my chest, “You know...I have to ask. If you love this place so much, why did you stay in Montreal all these years?”

“When Kait was still pregnant and we moved so I could train with Marie-France and Patrice, it was only supposed to be temporary. When Kaitlyn passed away and I was left a widow with four babies and nothing but a couple lousy medal it was Marie-France and Patrice who offered me a job coaching their teams. I always knew if I moved home my family would help me but I needed something secure...something permanent. Patrick and Lizzy helped me get back on my feet and then I started hiring staff to help keep the house while I coached. Suddenly I had 4 different elite teams under my wing and just got busy. No- I got comfortable. I got comfortable being so busy that I couldn’t realize how empty and sad I felt. I got comfortable letting someone else raise my kids while Marta does the domestic duties that I was never any good at. I got comfortable being angry at the world for taking Kaitlyn away from me. I was too stubborn to let my family help me. I was too embarrassed to admit that I couldn’t do it alone.-That’s when you came along. You were everything I needed, everything those kids needed. You made that carcass of a house a home. You are our heart Tessa.” Scott wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulder.

“You give me too much credit. I came to you for my own selfish reasons...Because I needed out.” I sighed.

“Isn’t this funny?” Scott stopped and turned to me.

“What?” I looked into his caramel brown eyes.

“How the Universe brought us together because that’s how we’re meant to be-Together. How God, if there is one, was so frustrated watching us wallow in our own self pity that he forced us together. Don’t get me wrong, I love you now...But man did I want to hate you.” Scott chuckled.

“I didn’t think I was going to make it a week.” I smirked, “The kids were amazing, you were a nightmare.”

“And then I saw you in that dress.”

“And I saw you in that Suit.”

“And with your hair all messy in the mornings.”

“Don’t get me started on the way you are with the twins after a long day of work”

“Your freckles are like stars.”

“Your voice is so soft and full of tenderness.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

****

“Okay you two sappy lovebirds. Now that you have written your vows do you want to lace up? Mallory and Liv have already hit the ice.” Carol smirked at us from where she was stacking styrofoam cups on the table.

“Merry Christmas to you too.” Scott rolled his eyes playfully.

“Seriously Scotty, we are all so happy you’re home.” Carol handed us each a cup.

“I’ll try not to stay away too long.” He smirked.

“You know, this place just doesn’t feel the same without you.”

“Thanks Auntie.” Scott wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to a bench where other families were pulling on their blades.

****

I watched as Scott laced up so effortlessly. First his own skates, and then mine. Mallory and McKenna looked like two little sugar plum fairies gliding in circles twice as fast as everyone else and half as small. Olivia was skating beside her older cousin who was decked out head to toe in leafs merchandise. It didn’t take me long to realize that Seth wasn’t on the ice with the rest of the kids, he was in the bleachers staring into his cup of hot chocolate.

****

“Scott, you go on without me.” I said softly.

“What? Why?” He cocked his head to the side.

“Seth…” I frowned.

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Scott asked.

“No, I should do it.” I said.

****

I wobbled in my skates until I made it safely to the bleachers. It didn’t take me long to realize that Seth wasn’t looking at his hot chocolate but instead his eyes were shut tight. I awkwardly climbed up the steps until I was safely next to him.

“Don’t feel like skating?” I asked, softly.

“No.” A tear escaped from Seth’s squeezed eyes.

“Talk to me.” I said.

“I thought you were going to leave me alone.” He sniffled.

“I can’t. Because I don’t want to. Because I love you and I care about you.” I placed my hand over his.

“I...I…”

“Tell me what’s wrong, I want to listen to you.” I whispered.

“I think I made a mistake.” Seth’s eyes flew open.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“I lied to you.” He covered his face with his mittens.

“About what?” I asked.

“I didn’t expect you to leave. I was angry and I was sad. I went into the garden that we built together and I smashed the ‘Tessa Flower’. I kicked the planter and every single peony I had left died.” Seth cried softly.

“I’m sorry.” I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

“I’m sorry too.” He said.

“We can fix the garden.” I kissed the top of his head, “And we can fix our trust.”

“We can?” Seth looked up at me.

“I think so, don’t you?”

“Maybe. I think I’m just scared.” Seth sat up straight.

“It’s okay to be scared. Do you know what scares me?”

“No. What?”

“Skating. I haven’t skated since I quit.” I said softly.

“Me neither.” Seth looked hopeful for the first time in days.

“I’ll make you a deal.” I suggested, “You hold my hand and skate with me now, because it’s Christmas...And I’ll help you fix the garden and I’ll hold your hand then, too.”

“Deal!” Seth said, standing up placing his small hand confidently in mine.


	8. I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to When I'm lying close to someone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I finished Christmas...before Christmas. I'd call that a win. I'd like to thank all of you wonderful readers who put up with me through that painful break. The goal is to finish this story before I get too busy again. I was supposed to finish at 8 chapters but I realized I still have a lot to resolve... I wont spoil too much but I just opened up a new can of worms...ENJOY!

“Here we go.” Seth whispered more to himself than to me.

I know it seems ridiculous for us to be as nervous as we are to take the ice. It was like riding a bike. This is for fun. It's Christmas. I could repeat this mantra over and over in my head but this didn't fix the fact that twenty years ago I was just a girl who loved this sport more than anything in the world and put myself through a risky surgery only to be humiliated and rejected when my partner replaced me. Two years later he went to the Olympics with my program. I watched every bobble, incomplete twizzle, and under rotated lift him and my replacement made and even the satisfaction of knowing I could have done it cleaner didn't take the bitter taste off my tongue. Fador chose Meryl. I didn't even know if my legs would hold me. Would I feel the sickening pain shoot up my calves? Seth sucked in a deep breath and pushed open the gate leading me on the ice. I hesitated.

“Trust.” Seth encouraged, tightening his grip and I following the lead.

 

I placed my blade delicately on the hard surface and pushed off the boards. I tensed up feeling myself glide beside the little boy who was pulling me forward. My knee was slightly bent, my core was engaged, my strokes were even and long...and nothing. There was no pain. In fact, nothing felt more freeing. A loud giggle escaped my lips and Seth beamed up at me.

“Mom! You're doing It! You're skating!” Seth sped up excitedly. “I mean Tessa…” 

“I told you I used to skate!” I winked at Seth who was blushing.

“Dance with me!” Olivia stopped in front of me and picked up my arms in dance hold.

“No me! She has to dance with me.” Seth peaked over his sister's shoulder.

“We can take turns.” I wiggled my nose at Seth who skated off after Scott.

 

Olivia skated backwards and my muscle memory picked up where I left off matching her patterns. It was easy enough to watch Olivia skating from the boards but now that I was only inches away from her I could really see the raw talent and understanding of her own body through space and time. There was one slight problem I could see in her posture though as she pressed down on my shoulder.

“Hey Livi, is Quinton about my height?” I asked her.

“Yeah, maybe and inch or two taller.” She said, shifting so she was beside me.

“Go back to your backwards crossover.” I said softly. Olivia turned so we were back in dance hold and she started crossing her legs behind her, I sped up to match her.

“Like this?” She continued the step.

“See how with a taller partner you are pressing your hips further forward and arching your back to compensate for the height? What if you lengthen through your center and try to keep your pelvis underneath you?” I suggested watching Livi transfer her weight backwards.

“It makes it easier to keep hold.” Olivia calculated.

“It gives a nicer body line, too.” I smiled, “You’re such a beautiful skater Olivia, with hard work and dedication I don’t doubt you’ll be on that Olympic podium.” 

“And you’ll be there cheering me on, right?” Olivia beamed, her blue eyes shining.

“You better believe it, kiddo.” I chuckled.

 

Seth caught up to Olivia and I from where he was showing his cousins his toe loops. He was red in the cheeks and so full of joy it warmed my heart completely.

 

“My turn to skate with Tessa!” Seth said excitedly.

“Okay, okay!” Olivia released hold and put her arms up in defense. Seth swooped in and crashed me right into the boards. Both him and I fell to the ice, leaving Olivia in stitches.

“How do you think we did for execution?” I teased.

“A clear 10.” Seth chuckled picking himself off the ice. I stood up and brushed the snow from my pants.

“Shall we try again?” I asked.

“I guess there is more to Ice dancing than I thought.” Seth giggled.

“Here take my hand, we can face forward.” I picked up speed and Seth tucked himself in beside me. His hair was flying off his forehead and his hazel eyes are filled with so much joy.

“You know, I may be overstepping here...But you don’t look like a boy who hates skating.” I said softly, Seth looked up at me.

“I’m having fun.” He shrugged.

“I’m glad.” I slowed our pace and wrapped my arm around Seth. “I just want you to be happy.”

“And dad too?” Seth looked hopeful.

“Dad too.” I squeezed him tighter. Across the rink Alma started handing out little treat bags to the skaters. Seth licked his lips and looked up at me when he noticed his three sisters lining up to receive their treats.

“Go on!” I winked at Seth who smiled at my approval and then booked it across the arena.

 

I sighed happily and stroked around the rink watching the other families skating happily to the ‘Jingle Bell Rock’. Danny, Scott’s brother skated past me hand-in-hand with his youngest daughter Charlotte. It was hard to imagine a time when I felt happier than I feel right now. I felt warm hands snake around my center and settle in the middle of my stomach.

 

“You never cease to amaze me ms. Virtue.” Scott whispered into my hair. I stopped and turned in his arms to face him.

“Why is that?” I smiled, kissing his cheek.

“I saw you skating with Livi, and with Seth.” He looked deep into my eyes, “I saw the way you matched Olivia’s stroke and how you corrected her posture. You’re a natural Tessa.”

“You flatter me.” I swatted placefully at the sleeve of his jacket.

“Did you save the last dance for me?” Scott asked. He leaned in and kissed me softly.

“Lead the way, Moir.” I ran my hand down Scott’s shoulder and then his arm until his hand was in mine.

 

Scott looked into my eyes as though I was a light in the darkness. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and began leading me around the ice. Skating with Scott felt so natural and light. With the slightest twitch of his finger or move of his shoulder I almost instinctively knew where he wanted me. Like we were having a conversation without words.

“Do you trust me?” Scott asked, his eyebrows furrowed and his face burrowed in my neck as we moved around each other.

“I trust you.” I said confidently, trying to read his face.

 

Scott wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ice into the air and spun me around. I squealed and giggled, feeling the euphoria of defying gravity that I haven’t felt since before my surgery. Not even roller coasters could come close to the way a rotational lift made my stomach feel light and fuzzy. With Scott’s strong arms wrapped around me I let myself relax into him and he lowered me softly back down on my blade.

 

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Scott wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a bear hug.

“Thank-you.” I giggled, letting my head fall to his chest.

“For what?” He asked.

“For getting me back on the ice...For making me so damn happy.” I smiled up at him.

“So you really love it here, eh?” He looked up around the arena.

“I really do, it feels special.” I kissed his chin softly.

“Dad!” Mallory called from the boards.

“Yes bunny?” Scott loosened his hold on me so he could look to his little girl.

“Watch this!” Mallory and McKenna skate together into the center of the ice and perform their very best side-by-side shotgun spins. Scott’s face lights up into a bright smile as he claps loudly at his youngest daughters trick. McKenna mid spin gets swooped up by her uncle Danny and she lets out a shriek of excitement as he tickles her mercilessly.

 

I have never felt so full of love.

 

…

 

The day wore on and we wrapped up our skating activities and said our goodbyes to Scott’s family, which inevitably ended in Alma getting emotional and sentimental. Scott pulled into my mom’s driveway and there was a red Mazda parked in the driveway. Scott glanced at me curiously and I immediately started tearing up.

“What’s going on?” Scott put the car in park and placed his hand over mine.

“My sister’s here.” I jumped out of the car and ran up the porch.

 

Jordan swung the door open and pulled me into her arms. We rocked side-to-side gripping on to each other like it had been years opposed to just 4 months. Jordan gasped and let go of me reaching down beside me. Before I knew what was happening Jordan had McKenna propped up on her hip. The kids all gathered around my big sister and watched her curiously.

“Jordan, that’s McKenna.” I laughed as McKenna made herself at home in my sister’s arms combing her small fingers through Jordan’s dark hair.

“Her twin is Mallory, this handsome lad is Seth, his beautiful big sister is Olivia, and this is Scott.” I introduced my new family to the old. “And this is my sister Jordan. I have two brother’s too but they live on the West coast.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Scott held out his hand to Jordan but instead she hugged him, sandwiching McKenna between them.

 

Scott sent the kids up stairs to wash up for dinner and him and I followed Jordan into the kitchen where her husband Marcus was helping my mom stir the gravy. Jordan opened a bottle of wine and started handing around glasses. She skipped herself and instead filled up a glass with orange juice.

“Would you like a little champagne in there?” I smirked.

“No, not tonight.” Jordan smiled at Marcus who gave her a knowing look.

“Did you party a little too hard last night?” I teased Jordan, knowing she loved her red wine.

“No, it’s not that.” Jordan chuckled and then placed her hand on her stomach. I looked at Marcus who looked at Jordan with love and admiration.

“Now that we are all here Marc and I have an announcement to make.” Jordan looked at my mom and then at me. 

“I’m pregnant.” My mom dropped her oven mitts and enveloped my sister in a hug. I felt a huge breath of air escape me in a gasp and before I could react Scott’s arm wrapped around my waist protectively. He reassured me without needing to speak. For a split second I felt the emptiness and longing I had felt when the doctor’s announced that I couldn’t conceive. That feeling went away as soon as I looked into Scott’s concerned eyes. I had everything I needed.

“Oh Jojo, I’m so happy for you.” I joined my mom in enveloping my sister in a hug.

“I was so worried to tell you Tess. I wanted to do it in a way that wouldn’t upset you.” My sister said.

“It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m happy! I’m really, really happy.” A single tear slid down my cheek and I kissed my sister on the cheek before turning and hugging my brother-in-law.

“You’re sure, Tess?” Jordan sighed.

“I’m positive!” I stepped back beside Scott and took a sip of wine, “When are you due?”

“Late April.” Jordan placed her hand on her lower abdomen. 

“Ah, a Taurus.” Scott fist pumped with Marc whose cheeks were red.

“You better believe it Moir.” Jordan winked and held her glass out to cheers.

 

We ate my mother’s huge feast until the kids were leaning back in their chairs full to the brim. We chatted effortlessly about our lives and Scott and the kids fit so perfectly in with the Virtues. Jordan teased Scott about his skating pants and floppy hair, despite being the most decorated figure skater of all time, and Marcus talked to Seth about the different types of cacti he saw when he was shooting his photography in Nevada. There was a moment where everyone was deep in conversation and Jordan reached her hand under the table and squeezed my knee. I looked up at her and she mouthed the words, ‘I’m sorry.’ I knew she wasn’t sorry about her baby. Jordan never was the type to pity me. She was sorry for not trusting me when I originally showed up at Scott’s door. She was sorry for sending Ryan to come save me when I had already been saved by the man sitting next to me. She was sorry for failing to be the outlet I needed her to be when I was falling hopelessly in love. Despite it all, I will never blame Jordan for trying to have my best interest at heart. I mouthed back the words, ‘I forgive you’ and just like that I had my best friend back on my side.

 

After the kids said good-bye to Jordan and Marcus, Scott tucked them into bed while my mom, sister and I finished cleaning up the dishes. Just like when we were younger, my mom washed, Jordan dried, and I put away. Marcus packed up the bags and started warming up his car to prepare for their drive home.

“When are you going back to Montreal?” Jordan asked me.

“We leave tomorrow afternoon.” I sighed, looking at Jordan’s puppy dog pout.

“But I just got you back.” She said sadly.

“It’s a short flight to home. If you need me just call, I want to be here as much as I can during your pregnancy.” I said.

“You have a family now, you can’t just leave.” Jordan sighed.

“I can come home on weekends.” I suggested.

“Don’t be ridiculous T.” Jordan swatted me with the dish towel, “I’ll just be a round, swollen bowling ball anyways. Nothing to see there.”

“Photo opportunity!” Marcus teased entering the kitchen with Scott.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Jordan raised her eyebrows at her husband.

“Try me Virtue.” Marcus wrapped his arms around Jordan’s waist.

“Marcus Hashimoto, I hope you like sleeping on the couch.” Jordan teased.

“We are all packed up and ready to go. Kate, thank-you for a lovely meal. Tessa it was great seeing you again and Scott it was a pleasure to meet you, man. Wish the kids a Merry Christmas for me.” Marcus shook Scott’s hand.

“Will do. Have a safe drive home, eh.” Scott said.

“Merry Christmas, be good to my baby sister Moir.” Jordan pointed her finger at Scott.

“Merry Christmas to you too, and you have my word.” Scott wrapped came behind me and wrapped his arms around me protectively, planting a kiss on the soft spot behind my ear.

 

I yawned and let my head fall back against Scott’s shoulder. My mom saw Jordan and Marcus the rest of the way to their car and fussed over Jordan like she was a breakable porcelain doll. I turned in Scott’s arms and kissed him softly. I pulled back when I realized I forgot to give him his Christmas gift. He looked confused when I ended our sweet moment short and darted up the stairs to retrieve his wrapped present from under my bed. When I returned only moments later my mom had retired to her room and Scott was sitting on the couch beside the crackling fire.

“What’s this?” Scott straightened up when he saw the meticulously wrapped present.

“I forgot to give you your gift.” I said sheepishly, sitting beside him.

“Honey, you didn’t need to get me anything.” Scott’s face softened as he looked at the gift on his lap.

“I’m not going to lie, I’m nervous about this one.” I shrugged and bit my lower lip.

 

I watched as Scott unwrapped the simple gift. His eyes welled with tears when he held in his hand a photo frame labeled, ‘Family’ with six different pictures inside. One with Scott carrying Mallory and McKenna on each of his hips, One with him and Seth snuggled up on the sofa, One with Livi hugging her dad after a gold medal skate, One with Scott, his four kids and I making goofy faces posing with Santa, One with Scott and I dancing at the Gala and the last photo was of Scott sitting in the grass with Kaitlyn .Little six year old Olivia had her head resting gently against Kaitlyn’s baby bump and a four year old Seth was sitting in his daddy’s lap. I watched as Scott looked at each one of the photographs his face changing as the memories replayed in his mind.

“My intention wasn’t to overstep. I couldn’t help but notice your walls didn’t have any pictures.” I shrugged.

“Tessa.” Scott placed the frame back down on the coffee table. “I love it.”

“I’m relieved.” I chuckled, leaning against his shoulder.

“Tessa.” Scott said softly, “Tessa please look at me.”

 

I sat up and looked at Scott with his emotions written across his face like a story. I have gotten pretty good at reading Scott but he has never looked at me the way he was now. It was like a whole new place for us.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I couldn’t help but overhear you talking to Jordan about wanting to be here...At home.”

“Scott, you know my home is wherever I’m with you...It was just an old habit.”

“I know babe, but I think you should be here. In London. Especially once Jordan gets closer to her due date.” Scott said.

“I can fly back during the weekends. Now that Worlds and the Junior Grand Prix are nearing you’ll be busy at competitions.” I still couldn’t read what he was getting at.

“You know I love you Tess.” Scott said, his eyes searching deep inside my soul.

“And I love you too.” I heard the emotion in my voice at the same beginning to every end. “Please Scott.” I begged.

“It’s okay, don’t panic.” Scott placed his hand on my cheek. “It’s just a thought. We promised to communicate.”

“I’m listening.” I inhaled a sharp breath of air.

“What would you think about moving back here?” Scott asked.

“What?” I pulled away from Scott, “What do you mean?”

“I mean all of us. You, me, Livi, Seth, Mallory, McKenna...The training facility. Everything.” Scott said, softly.

“You want to move back to Ontario?” I smiled.

“I do. I mean...Is this something you’d consider...Going forward?” Scott looked nervous.

“You would uproot everything and move back here? For me?” I asked.

“I’d move planets for you Tessa Virtue.” Scott shook his head. “I saw how happy it makes you to be near your family, and I have forgotten how happy it makes me to be near mine. It wouldn’t be that difficult to transfer my business to a facility here. There is always Ilderton. My aunt Carol has been trying to sell me the rink for years now. Maybe it’s time I consider her offer. The kids would have family here. They’ll have cousins to play with, grandma’s to bake them cookies and more room to play.”

“This is a lot to think about. What about Marta? Or Patrick and Lizzy?” I asked.

“I know this is probably obvious...But I kinda want to marry you. It doesn’t seem right keeping you on payroll when everything I have is yours, babe. Marta mentioned wanting to retire, and Patrick has been helping me out because he feels sorry for my pathetic ass. It’s about time I learn how to be a dad without paying people to do the labour for me.”

“Wow, you’re really serious about this.” I scooted closer to Scott and placed my hands on his shoulders.

“I truly am.” He smiled softly.

“Okay.” I kissed him, “We’ll keep talking about this. But for now, let's get some sleep.”

“Tess, you didn’t open your gift.” Scott smiled, pulling a box from behind the couch.

“You already bought me a scarf.” I looked at the box he placed on my lap.

“I know. I was going to leave it at that but when we were at the mall taking Santa photos I saw you looking at it through the store window and I wanted you to have it.” Scott said. “Like really, really wanted you to have it.”

 

I unwrapped the box and carefully lifted the lid. Inside the box was the sexiest set of lingerie I have ever owned. I raised my eyebrows at Scott who gave me a lopsided grin. I held up the skimpy silk fabric and Scott bit his lip with anticipation.

“Meet me upstairs in five minutes?” I winked, making sure to push my butt out as I stood up.

“I can’t promise It won’t be three.” He growled.

 


	9. You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it, If I could do it all again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update but I'm on a roll! This particular chapter doesn't feel complete to me so I may either do a long last chapter or a few more short ones. <3  
> Thanks for commenting!!!

The days were moving fast and Winter was quickly turning to Spring. Scott had been away the past two weeks at Four Continents with his Senior teams and Olivia had been at the rink almost 24/7 training her new program with Quinton. This competition routine was nothing out of the Ordinary for the Moir clan; but when you throw house hunting and new business ventures into the loop it’s bound to be chaos. As soon as Scott arrives home from Italy he’s almost gone again with his juniors to Helsinki for junior Worlds. This means very little time spent together and very lonely nights when I had just gotten used to waking up to him every morning. It was Valentine's day and if Scott hadn’t called me at 5am, I wouldn’t have known. Things had been extra stressful because Seth had come down with the flu and the Jordan has had a few complications with her pregnancy and I wasn't able to get to her.

“Hello? Tessa are you there?” Scott asked through the phone.

“I'm here.” I sniffled.

“Happy Valentine's Day...Wait, babe are you crying?” Scott's voice was strained.

“Scott, I need you.” the tears streamed down my face as I cradled a snoring Seth in my arms.

“What is going on?” Scott sounded worried.

“Mathieu had to re-stitch the skirt of Olivia’s costume because she caught her blade in it during a dress rehearsal, now she's freaking out because you are leaving in a week for Russia. Jordan is bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy and I won't be able to see her like I promised. Seth is sick with the flu and he hasn't been sleeping, therefore I also haven't been sleeping. I have been getting calls non-stop from realtors in London who are harassing me with open house reminders that I can't get to… I...I also miss you so damn much it hurts.” I huffed.

“I'm coming home.” Scott said softly.

“No, Its okay. I'm okay. I just needed to vent. I'm just so tired and my head is pounding.” I said, looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

“My teams have all finished skating. The last few days were just supposed to be press and the closing ceremonies. I don't need to be here. I need to be at home.” Scott's voice shook.

“I didn't mean to make you feel bad.” I yawned.

“Tessa, I miss you.” Scott said softly. “I want to see you, I want to see the kids. I'm catching the next flight home.”

“Okay.” I fell back against my pillow.

“I better go now, I have a press interview at 3. I'll message you with the details of my flight as soon as I book.” Scott said.

“Okay, I love you.” I sighed.

“I love you too, T. Try to have a good day.” Scott hung up the phone and I suddenly felt wide awake.

 

I wandered down stairs and flicked on the coffee machine. The house was still dark and I had a few minutes of peace and quiet before the kids got out of bed. I sorted through the box of heart-shaped candies I bought for the kids. Mallory loves sweet-tarts so I put some of those into a pink box for her. McKenna prefers caramels but also hasn't been a fan of pink lately so I sorted some Rolo candies into a purple box. Seth’s box was filled with cinnamon candies and Olivia’s had Lindt chocolates. Marta came into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Good morning.” I said sleepily.

“Good morning sweet heart. What's all this?” Marta looked into the boxes.

“Valentine's treats.” I smiled.

“Are you feeling alright?” Marta placed her hand on my forehead.

“I think so, why do you ask?” I looked at Marta curiously.

“You're burning up.” Marta fussed over me.

“I think I'm just a little stressed out right now.” I shrugged.

“I think you should stay in bed.” Marta suggested.

“I can't do that. Too much to do.” I finished my coffee. As if on cue Olivia came running down the stairs.

“Tessa!” Olivia squealed 

“what's wrong?” I looked at the raven haired girl who looked like she saw a ghost.

“What do i do?” Olivia thrust her phone towards me.

 

On the screen of Olivia’s phone read a message from Quinton:

Happy Valentine's Day Livi.

 

“I don't see anything wrong here.” I handed Olivia’s phone back to her.

“Does he like me? Do you think he wants me to be his Valentine? What do I say back?” Olivia panicked.

“Tessa!” Mallory called from the top of the stairs, “I can't find my red sweater.”

“Can't you choose a different sweater?” I called up to Mallory.

“No! It has to be that one.” Mallory started crying, “Its Valentine's day. I can't wear the blue one.”

“What if he gets me something. I didn't get him anything.” Olivia shook my arm.

“Tessa!” Mallory cried.

“Mallory just a second! I'll help you find your sweater.” I placed my hand on my forehead feeling the pounding.

“Omg!” Olivia squealed.

“Shhh.” I squeezed my eyes closed.

“Seth puked.” Olivia started crying. Mallory was now screaming at the top of her lungs. I opened my eyes and Seth was wide eyed and pale. Beside him Mallory was wearing her red sweater that was now covered in vomit.

“Oh dear god.” I whispered.

“I'm sorry!” Seth also started crying.

“Tessa, my tummy hurts.” McKenna turned the corner, slipped on Seth’s vomit landing with a thump on her back. She too was now screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Olivia, go get the phone and call Lizzy to take you to skating. Seth if you're feeling sick go to the toilet. Mallory and McKenna, stop screaming, take off your dirty clothes and go in the bath.” I gripped the counter and tried to call my breathing.

“I can't ask Lizzy! It'll be awkward with Quinton!” Olivia pouted.

“Olivia I swear to God, do it or you're not training today.” I said sternly.

“I want daddy.” Mallory cried.

“Me too!” Olivia marched away.

“Believe me, so do I!” I called after her. “I'm trying here. Okay? I'm trying!” tears filled my eyes and I clutched my aching forehead.

“Tessa, I'll call Lizzy. You go upstairs and help the twins and I'll clean up Seth's mess.” Marta said softly wrapping her arms around me.

“I can't ask you to do that.” I sniffled.

“You didn't ask. I offered.” She patted my back and turned me towards the stairs. “Now go!”

 

…

 

I woke up to the sun streaming in through the curtain. When I opened my eyes I was reminded of the pain in my forehead. My arms were both asleep and when I turned to make sure they were still there two blonde heads were weighing them down. Seth was asleep on Scott's side of the bed hugging a plastic bowl. I looked over his shoulder at the alarm clock that read Saturday, February 15th 8:23 am. I shot straight up despite the pain I knew it would inflict.

“Woah, easy Tess.” Scott's voice came from the doorway. He was carrying a tray with four bowls of chicken noodle soup.

“Scott!” I felt my heart flutter in my chest. Scott placed the tray on the dresser and sat beside me on the bed.

“Hey T.” Scott kissed my forehead.

“When did you get home?” I asked.

“Late last night. You four must have not been feeling well because you slept almost all day yesterday and right through the night.” Scott whispered.

“Olivia!” I felt my heart drop and I moved to get out of bed.

“She spent the night at Patrick and Lizzy’s.” Scott gently pushed me back down against the mattress.

“Scott, I'm sorry.” I sighed.

“What for?” He grabbed my hand.

“For not being able to do this alone.” I shrugged.

“Marta did not spare me the gory details. I couldn't have done it alone either.” Scott ran his hand lovingly through Mallory’s hair.

“Thank-you for coming home.” I whispered.

“I spent all week trying to find an excuse to go back to you.” Scott smiled. “Although this is short lived.”

“What do you mean?” I furrowed my brows.

“My mom called not too long ago saying Mr. Baker has passed away and his daughter Cheryl wants to sell his Century home in Ilderton. Cheryl is one of my mom's good friends and she said if we are interested we could look at it before she puts it on the market.” Scott explained.

“Awe, poor Mr.Baker.” I sighed, “Do you think the house could be somewhere that would work for us?” 

“Tessa, It’s perfect! I have been dreaming about owning Mr.Baker's home since I was a teenager. It's big enough and he kept it in immaculate condition. It's got a big yard, we could build a greenhouse for Seth's plants. It's only a ten minute walk to Ilderton Arena, a ten minute drive from my parents house, and a twenty minute drive to your mom's house.” Scott said excitedly.

“So what's the catch?” I asked.

“I need to go to London...today.” Scott shrugged. “I was hoping we could all go but if you're not well enough I can just go and bring you back after Helsinki.” 

“No, we should go today! If this is the one, we should act fast.” I sat up and placed my hands in Scott's.

“Are you sure?” Scott looked at the three kids still asleep. 

“They'll be fine. We can pack their backpacks. The flight is hardly two hours and between our mothers the kids will get the best care.” I said happily. “Also there is no way I'm letting you go so soon.”

“Okay babe. I'll book the flight and pick up Olivia. Could you sort out these guys?” Scott stood up and then kissed my cheek.

“Will do!”

“Don't forget about your soup! I'll be back in twenty minutes.”

 

…

 

We pulled up out front of Mr. Bakers house that evening with the kids tucked into the back of our rental van. The twins were still not feeling good but the colour had returned to Seth’s cheeks. Cheryl was sitting on the porch of the big 1800's brick house and waved as we all climbed out of the van. 

“Hi Cheryl.” Scott hurried to hug the older lady. “I'm so sorry about Mr.Baker.”

“Dad was 96 years old! He was ready to go.” Cheryl smiled softly. “It was lucky that I ran into Alma at the library. I was about to contact a realtor but I know dad would have wanted it to go to someone he knew.”

“You know I've always loved this house. I just hope my family loves it as much as I do.” Scott looked back at me.

“Let me give then the tour.” Cheryl winked at me.

 

Scott grabbed on to my hand together we followed Cheryl through her late father's home. The bones of the house were beautiful and the details were classic and all original. It was in need of updating but it was also so full of character. The kids wandered through the house and found parts of it that they liked. It already felt like home. I looked out the kitchen window to the yard. The grass was long and the wooden fence separated the property from the neighbours pasture which was home to a herd of healthy looking dairy cows. There was so much space here and the house let in so much light.

“What do you think?” Scott asked me, leaning against the counter top.

“I love it.” I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist. “Its so beautiful.”

“I have good taste.” Scott winked.

“That you do Mr. Moir. What about the kids? Do they like it?” I gave Scott a small peck on the lips.

“They have already picked out there rooms.” Scott chuckled.

“Well Scotty, did you manage to convince your wife?” Cheryl came into the kitchen holding an exhausted little girls hand.

“What do you say Mrs. Moir?” Scott winked at me playing along.

“I think we could probably come to an agreement.” I smiled, secretly loving the sound of ‘Mrs. Moir.’ as my title.

“Great! Why don't we each get an appraisal done and take the average price? I'll sell it to you for market value.” Cheryl said.

“Perfect! Here is my contact number. We are only in London for one more day before we fly back home. I'll arrange with the bank to send an appraiser sometime during the week and then I'll arrange for an inspection. By that time I should be back from Russia to finalize the deal.” Scott shook Cheryl's hand.

“You did well for yourself Scotty. Your mother is so proud of you.” Cheryl smiled at me and then pinched Mallory’s cheek.

“Thank-you Cheryl. We will keep in touch.” Scott said his final goodbyes and then helped me load the kids back into the van. 

 

We dropped the kids off at my mom's house where she was preparing some dinner for them. Scott had other plans for the two of us. He drove us into central London where we stopped to eat at a restaurant, accompanied with a glass of wine. It has felt like forever since the two of us got to go on a date. I was completely enraptured by the way Scott looked under the candle light. Even though I was still not feeling 100% Scott made me feel like I was the most beautiful woman alive. He was so soft and so sincere. I can't help but wonder how I managed to get so damn lucky. After a perfect dinner and a romantic walk under the moonlight we were ready to go home. I opened the passenger door to the van and Scott stopped before getting in to answer a call.

“Who is calling you at 9:30 on a Saturday?” I raised my eyebrows. “You work too hard.”

“It was Kate, she was wondering when we were on our way home.” Scott explained.

“Is everything okay with the kids?” I asked.

“Apparently Mallory is throwing up.” Scott started the engine.

“Why didn't she call me?” I asked.

“I don't know Tess.” Scott shook his head and began driving.

 

I guess after spending so much time with someone and really getting to know them even the slightest change in them could be perceived. That's what I was feeling with Scott. He was acting funny and seemed almost nervous. I could tell he was keeping something from me. We drove and we drove. The ‘Welcome to London’ sign came and went. 

“Scott, you passed the turn off.” I said looking at the vast darkness surrounding our car as we drove away from the city.

“Trust me, Tess.” Scott whispered.

“The kids-” 

“Babe, the kids are fine.” Scott bit his lip nervously.

“Scott why are we at Ilderton Arena? Its nearly 10 pm.” I pressed on. Scott pulled the car into the driveway.

“Scott?” I watched as he got out of the car and then opened my door, helping me out.

“Trust me.” Scott repeated. I hesitantly took his hand and he lead me through the dark, cold arena.

“Scott, you're freaking me out.” I gripped onto his arm tighter as he navigated his way through the arena.

“Okay, we are going to walk across the ice so be careful.” Scott wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me forward on to the slippery surface.

“Scott I heard something move. Someone’s here.” I felt so scared, but I also trusted Scott with all my heart.

“Just a few more steps forward and this will all make sense.” He whispered softly into my hair. I followed him until we were what seemed like center ice.

“Okay now!” Scott called.

 

Suddenly the arena lights flicked on illuminating the ice. The first thing I noticed was the 4 Moir kids, Alma and my mom standing at the board with a wide smile on their faces. The second thing I noticed was below my feet the center ice was dusted with rose petals and the boards were decorated with tulle and flowers. The final thing I noticed as I turned around was Scott down on one knee holding out a delicate velvet box featuring the most beautiful diamond ring.

“Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue, will you marry me?” Scott asked, his eyes so full of hope, and so full of love. I felt the emotions rise inside of me and I wasn't sure if I was going to laugh or cry: so I did both. I nodded and then placed my hands on his forearms to prop myself up.

“Yes!” I cried, “Of course I'll marry you.”

From the boards Olivia, Alma, Seth, Mallory, McKenna and my mom started cheering. Scott slid the engagement ring onto my finger and placed a gentle kiss over top of the new addition.

“I love you, Tessa.” Scott stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

“I love you, too.”

  
  
  



End file.
